


Смауг и сказочник

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на то, что дракон оказался намного крупнее, чем воображал себе Бильбо, он напомнил ему о маленьких ящерицах, которые иногда выползали на камни в его саду, чтобы погреться на солнышке. И этот дворец в горе был так похож на те камни… По всей видимости дракон обладал слабостью, которой было подвержено любое существо, слишком много думающее о себе. Слабостью этой была, разумеется, его самовлюблённость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смауг и сказочник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smaug and the Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233688) by [circa1220bce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1220bce/pseuds/circa1220bce). 



> Написано по заявке: "Бильбо/Смауг – Лесть открывает все пути… Смауг удерживает Бильбо под горой, потому что ему нравится слушать речи о том, как он прекрасен. Но бедный хоббит всё время пытается сбежать, поэтому Смауг сажает его в клетку. Бильбо вынужден льстить Смаугу и рассказывать ему истории. Вскоре Смауг начинает видеть в Бильбо больше, чем просто очередную собственность, особенно после того, Бильбо рассказал ему так много историй про Шир."
> 
> Арт нарисован Ленивым скунсом

**Глава 1**

То, насколько Бильбо недооценил жадность дракона, было далеко не первой его ошибкой с того момента, как он покинул Шир много месяцев назад — на самом деле, первой ошибкой стал именно уход из Шира. И сейчас, угодив в ловушку и будучи не в состоянии отвести взгляд от слишком близкой и невероятно высокой вертикали драконьего зрачка, Бильбо боялся, что эта ошибка станет самой крупной. Он ещё не был готов признать, что она же может стать и последней, но уверенности в том, что это не так, становилось всё меньше.

Бильбо всегда считал, что достаточно умён. С помощью меча и щита он мог бы сразиться с драконом, но не победить; как не победил бы троллей, огромных пауков, гоблинов, ту несчастную тварь из гоблинской пещеры или любых других ужасных врагов, которые постоянно вставали на пути команды Торина. Но вот в чём Бильбо действительно был искусен — и что позволило ему уцелеть так далеко от дома — так это острый ум, на который он и решил полагаться.

Пока Бильбо карабкался вверх по лестнице из сорока грубо обтёсанных ступенек, убегая от ужасающего приближения дракона, он чувствовал тошноту от затхлого воздуха, замурованного в недрах горы, голова кружилась от грохота собственного сердца и отчаянных попыток не думать, как вернуться через потайной ход обратно к друзьям.

Несмотря на то, что дракон оказался намного крупнее, чем воображал себе Бильбо, он напомнил ему о маленьких ящерицах, которые иногда выползали на камни в его саду, чтобы погреться на солнышке. И этот дворец в горе был так похож на те камни… По всей видимости дракон обладал слабостью, которой было подвержено любое существо, слишком много думающее о себе.

Слабостью этой была, разумеется, его самовлюблённость.

Когда Бильбо начал лепетать хвалы и льстивые комплименты, дракон сбавил скорость — белое пламя в его животе потускнело, в клацанье когтей и щёлканье зубов поубавилось энтузиазма, а его упрёки стали почти игривыми. Но когда Бильбо замолчал, дракон снова помрачнел, и ему, очевидно, уже не хотелось оставлять Бильбо живым, пусть и в качестве игрушки.

Поэтому Бильбо продолжил взывать к _О, Смаугу Ужасному_ , _О, Смаугу Могущественному_ и _О, Смаугу Свирепому_. Он описывал его, как _мощнее, чем дюжина ураганов_ , _опаснее, чем сотня сотен армий_ и _смертоноснее, чем тысяча тысяч эпидемий_. Он называл его _легендарным_ , _величественным_ , _царственным_. А ещё _умным_ , _коварным_ , _мудрым_ , _ошеломляющим_ , _поразительным_ и _грандиозным_.

Прежде чем Бильбо понял, что происходит, его усадили на вершину центральной горы сокровищ, и со всех сторон окружили драконом. Исполинская фигура свернулась вокруг хоббита: драконья голова улеглась прямо перед ним, взгляд не отрывался от Бильбо, хвост монотонно постукивал рядом, и каждый удар вызывал небольшие обвалы золота. Остальное тело дракона изогнулось позади него. Бильбо оказался в ловушке.

Это было совсем нехорошо. Гномы, должно быть, слышали грохот и рычание. И могли догадаться, что Бильбо по глупости разбудил дракона. А сейчас удивлялись, куда исчез их взломщик. Достаточно скоро гномы начнут гадать, сбежал ли Бильбо, бросил их или был убит. Но как Бильбо мог сбежать, когда дракон не сводил с него глаз?

Причин для такого внимания не было, пока не было. Благодаря лести Бильбо был всё ещё жив, поэтому он продолжал говорить комплименты, даже когда голос начал сипнуть.

Бильбо повторял _О, Смауг Изумительный_ , _О, Смауг Великолепный_ и _О, Смауг Великий_. Он сравнивал манеры дракона с королями, императорами и таинами [1], деяния дракона с цунами, грозами и наводнениями, а тело дракона с мечами, копьями и металлической бронёй, а в конце каждой аналогии Бильбо делал вывод о том, что ничто не идёт ни в какое сравнение со Смаугом.

Через некоторое время веки дракона начали тяжелеть, а удары хвоста стали ленивее. Если бы дракон заснул, Бильбо смог бы легко проскочить в зазор между драконьей головой и хвостом и сбежать! Однако от первого же движения Бильбо глаза дракона распахнулись, а хвост энергично застучал. Однако Смауг ничего не сказал и даже не испепелил Бильбо, поэтому тот притворился, что просто располагается по удобнее на золотой куче.

Бильбо продолжил петь оды _О, Смаугу Прекраснейшему_ , _О, Смаугу Ужаснейшему_ и _О, Смаугу Огромнейшему_. Он заверял, что дракон _лучший пример драконьего рода_ , _владеющий запасами сокровищ, которым завидует всё средиземье_ и _истинный король под Горой_. Бильбо говорил, что другие короли нуждались в такой нелепой атрибутике, как трон и двор, но Смауг интересовался только сокровищами врага, которые теперь принадлежали ему и были запятнаны кровью проигравших. И Смаугу не нужен был двор, который с успехом заменяли ему руины дома павшего врага, заполненные призраками тех, кого он убил.

Глупый хоббит, думал про себя Бильбо. Как он мог предполагать, что бесконечная жадность дракона распространяется только на золото, а не на всё то, что дракон посчитает привлекательным для себя. Его фантазия иссякала, в то время как дракон казался преисполненным желанием слушать его и дальше.

Когда Бильбо снова запнулся, пытаясь придумать, какую ещё похвалу можно использовать, дракон начал подниматься. Бильбо тоже вскочил на ноги, так как движения массивного создания вызвали обвал груд золота, которое могло раздавить Бильбо, если бы он остался сидеть на месте. Это был его шанс — он точно помнил дорогу к тайному ходу, и в этой суматохе он легко мог бы нацепить кольцо и сбежать.

Но неуклюжий от долгого сидения без движения хоббит на мгновение замешкался, и вот дракон уже отрезал ему путь огромной лапой, подцепив Бильбо когтями. Золотая лавина, наконец, остановилась, и сердце Бильбо молотом колотилось в груди от вида острых как бритва когтей вокруг него.

Он всё ещё мог бы надеть кольцо, стать невидимым и проскочить между пальцев дракона, но они были в центре сокровищницы! Даже хоббит не может пройти тихо по золотым побрякушкам. Дракон легко сможет проследить его перемещение по углублениям, оставленным его ногами, и, не напрягаясь, пустить в спину пламя.

Это если бы дракон вообще подождал, пока Бильбо попытается убежать. И что снова вызвало его гнев?

— О, Смауг, — сказал Бильбо, голос его дрожал, несмотря на всё старание говорить уверенно, и он изо всех сил пытался добыть из пустого перепуганного марева своего разума ещё больше комплиментов — каким бы ограниченным ни было это оружие, это всё, что было в его распоряжении. И пусть Бильбо был маленьким, напуганным и, возможно, просто глупым хоббитом в слишком огромном для него мире, но он проделал слишком долгий путь, чтобы просто опустить руки, когда всё обернулось катастрофой.

— В лести нет нужды, Ездок На Бочках, — перебил его дракон, глубокий гортанный голос пронизывал Бильбо до костей. — Я просто думаю, что ты слишком часто поглядываешь в сторону той маленькой дыры в стене, из которой тянет воздухом. Как будто кто-то открыл небольшую дверь с наружной стороны горы. Мне ненавистна мысль, что ты отвлекаешься из-за неё. Я должен убрать этот соблазн, чтобы ты смог полностью сосредоточиться на удовлетворении меня своими прелестными словами.

Бильбо не мог дышать. Дракон поднял его, а затем опустил вниз на одной из дорожек, которые паутиной пересекали коридор вдали от тайного хода. Перемещение оказалось таким головокружительно внезапным, что Бильбо даже не успел ощутить ужас от того, как его играючи подняли на такую высоту. Он огляделся по сторонам и только набрался храбрости, чтобы отбросить любую осторожность и _побежать_ , когда дракон сказал: — Давай не будем _торопиться_ , вор, — и огромная лапа нависла над хоббитом.

Бильбо не мог отвести глаз от надвигающейся громадины. Однако лапа лишь слегка задела верхнюю часть его живота, от чего Бильбо взвизгнул. Лишь спустя сотню громоподобных ударов сердца он понял, что лапа не пытается его раздавить, а только подталкивает вниз, чтобы он лёг на каменную дорожку. Давление оказалось достаточным только для того, чтобы хоббит подчинился, и всё же у Бильбо осталось чувство, будто дракон всем своим весом нависал над ним.

— Побудь здесь немного, — предложил дракон с мрачной радостью в голосе. Бильбо слышал, как он роется в грудах сокровищ свободной лапой, а затем увидел опасно выглядящее железное копьё. Дракон загнал копьё в камень рядом с Бильбо с такой лёгкостью, как хоббит вставлял зубочистку в пирог, чтобы проверить его готовность, и Бильбо потребовалась _ещё_ сотня громоподобных ударов сердца, чтобы понять, что его не вонзили _в него самого_. Бильбо всё ещё разглядывал копьё, когда по соседству с ним дракон воткнул ещё одно, так близко к первому, что Бильбо едва ли мог протиснуть между ними руку, а затем последовали третье, четвертое, пятое, одно за другим.

У придавленного драконьей лапой Бильбо не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как продолжать смотреть, как дракон монотонно формирует вокруг него круг из копий. Смауг убрал лапу только, чтобы вставить последний прут, замыкая клетку. Затем он на короткий момент исчез из поля зрения Бильбо и вернулся уже с огромным серебряным щитом в три хоббита в диаметре, которую дракон аккуратно уложил поверх копий.

Перегородка опасно зашаталась, и Бильбо зажал руками рот, чтобы подавить истерический смешок. Он избегал смерти столько раз, но если копья не выдержат, его буквально раздавит на смерть фамильный щит Дурина! Однако вскоре шатание прекратилось, и Бильбо осел на землю, разглядывая изящную маленькую клетку и замечая самодовольное удовлетворение на морде дракона, и чувствуя, как пустоту в голове заполняет поток довольно грубых ругательств.

Но потом дракон совершил кое-что, ещё более пугающее. Он направился прямиком к тайному ходу и обрушил окружающие его камни, разбивая и полностью блокируя коридор.

— Итак, вор, — произнёс дракон по возвращении, его лапы расположились по обе стороны клетки Бильбо, а голова наклонилась так, чтобы один глаз мог следить за пленником: 

— На чём мы остановились?

Бильбо, однако, впал в ступор от отчаянья из-за такого поворота событий. Потайной коридор был его единственной надеждой на побег! На этот счёт гномы выразились весьма чётко: для бегства оставались лишь парадные ворота (так как дракон очень давно разрушил и заблокировал все прочие входы), а вокруг них было сплошное открытое пространство, где совершенно негде спрятаться. Любое существо, которое попыталось бы войти или выйти, оказалось бы во власти дракона. И теперь у Бильбо, замурованного под горой надёжнее, чем когда-либо, не было никаких шансов, чтобы предупредить гномов, не говоря уже о собственном спасении.

— _Ну_? — прорычал дракон, когда Бильбо продолжал молчать. Хвост дракона барабанил где-то за пределами обзора Бильбо, температура воздуха росла, пока белое пламя подбиралось к глотке дракона, заметное даже через толстую чешую и драгоценности, покрывающие его живот. 

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю, кто ты такой? — прошипел Смауг. — Шпион из Озёрного Города! Сговорился с гномами и людьми против меня! Ты думаешь, я не могу учуять их на тебе? Ты привёл их к _моим_ дверям, ты пытался украсть у _меня_ , а когда я оказал тебе милость — когда я _соблаговолил_ заинтересоваться тобой в достаточной мере, чтобы не убить на месте, ты упорствуешь? Да как ты _смеешь_! Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе прикажу, а когда я устану от тебя, я _съем_ тебя, хотя мой желудок едва ли заметит такой ничтожный кусок мяса.

И как только Бильбо умудрился попасть в такую передрягу? Он должен был быть взломщиком, но нигде в длинном подробном контракте, который он подписал, не было ничего о том, что Бильбо придётся иметь дело с драконом. Хотя Бильбо рад был помочь Торину и его компании, но это было уже чересчур. Однако, гномы всё ещё были снаружи за потайной дверью и ждали его возвращения, так что Бильбо опять придётся найти способ быть умнее — ещё умнее, чем древний дракон.

Если бы он смог убедить Смауга позволить ему выйти наружу, тогда Бильбо смог бы воссоединиться с компанией и поручить гномам самим разбираться с драконом. 

— Я _действительно_ сговорился с гномами и людьми, — признался Бильбо, потому что не мог спорить с драконьим обонянием — хотя если бы Смауг спросил, Бильбо отказался бы назвать имена заговорщиков. — Но теперь я вижу нашу ошибку. Мы только слышали о Смауге Ужаснейшем, а старые легенды не воздают тебе по заслугам. Если бы они могли понять твоё истинное величие, то никогда бы не попытались отобрать трон, принадлежащий тебе по праву, О, Смауг. Позволь быть тебе скромным слугой – позволь путешествовать по землям и петь оды гномам, людям, эльфам, и всем и каждому, чтобы они узнали об этом глупом походе против тебя!

— Но разве ты не сказал только что, что в легендах меня не оценивают по достоинству, Разрезатель Паутины? — спросил Смауг.

— В существующих легендах, да, — согласился Бильбо. — Но они были написаны в те стародавние времена, когда ты только занял законное место под этой горой. Они дошли до нас через третьи, четвертые и пятые руки, приукрашенные и рассказанные теми, кто был достаточно мудр, чтобы бояться тебя, но не достаточно, чтобы благоговеть перед тобой.

Зрачок драконьего глаза расширился и сузился, пока Смауг задумчиво разглядывал его. 

— Ты до сих пор не признался, кто ты такой, Жалящая Муха, — произнёс дракон. — Не думай, что я этого не заметил. Ты пахнешь не как гном, не как человек, не как эльф или любое другое существо, которое я знаю. Гномы, люди и эльфы — прославленные чтецы, насколько мне известно. Но ты, кем бы ты не был, говоришь мне, что превосходишь их всех?

— Мой народ, — и к счастью Бильбо умудрился прикусить язык на слове «хоббиты»: — это лучшие сказочники в средиземье, а среди своего народа я лучший.

Дракон наклонил голову, снова рассматривая его, а затем сказал: — Очень хорошо. Докажи.

Бильбо ожидал этого, поэтому просто прочистил горло и рассказал дракону историю о том, как перехитрил трёх троллей, осторожно опуская имена и другую узнаваемую информацию, добавляя образности, читая по ролям и приукрашивая ровно настолько, чтобы сделать историю достаточно увлекательной. Дракон слушал с откровенно пугающим вниманием, его огромная голова располагалась совсем близко от клетки, но, зная, что это был его единственный шанс, Бильбо говорил уверенно и сохранял правильную скорость — не слишком быструю, чтобы слушатель не терял нить, но и не слишком медленную, чтобы он не заскучал и не пытался предсказать и тем самым испортить концовку.

Когда Бильбо закончил, дракон продолжал смотреть на него, не мигая.

Убрав любую нерешительность из своего голоса, Бильбо сказал: 

— Как ты мог слышать, я не лгал — я очень опытный рассказчик. Доказал ли я свою пригодность, О, Смауг Зловещий?

Дракон проигнорировал его вопрос и произнёс: 

— Рассказывай ещё одну.

Наверно зря Бильбо надеялся, что одной истории будет достаточно. Но он действительно _был_ великолепным рассказчиком и знал сотни историй. Хоббиты собирали легенды, сплетни и поэмы, словно безделушки, и коллекция Бильбо была впечатляющей даже до участия в путешествии.

Он решил, что должен продемонстрировать размах своих способностей, и на этот раз рассказал уморительную историю про фиаско с фейверками на дне рождения его кузена Отто три года назад. Бильбо тщательно опускал любые отсылки к хоббитам или Ширу, не называл никаких имен и снова немного приукрасил историю, чтобы восполнить недостаток деталей. Бильбо был уже на полпути к завершению, когда его посетила мысль, что хоть история могла бы быть впечатляющей для _хоббитов_ , вряд ли великому дракону было хоть немного интересно слушать о _вечеринках посвященных дню рождения_ , пусть даже и очень забавных.

Но дракон продолжал смотреть на него, не отрываясь и, казалось, впитывая каждое его слово и, что самое важное, не пытался испепелить его. Таким образом Бильбо закончил историю, не просто приукрашивая лучшие места, но рисуя богатый портрет, включающий в себя торты, печенья и тарелки с сочным мясом, ленточками и украшениями, играми и смехом, приятной прохладой в воздухе и запахом горелой травы (разумеется, от фейерверков).

Когда Бильбо умолк, массивная голова дракона оказалась прямо напротив решетки маленькой клетки и произнесла: 

— Ещё одну.

Бильбо на пробу рассказал несколько поэм, многословных и вычурных, и дракон выслушал их. Потом несколько шуток — дракон не дрогнул даже на самой пошлой и забавной колкости Гэмджи — а затем басню их тех, которые мама Бильбо читала ему перед сном. И дракон просто _смотрел_ на него, ровно дыша и не мигая, и Бильбо мог разглядеть собственное отражение в чёрной глубине глаз — маленького хоббита, бледного и растрёпанного, который пытался казаться храбрым, но на самом деле был невероятно напуган.

— О, Смауг, — попытался Бильбо, когда его горло засаднило, и стало больно говорить. — Мой голос начинает раздражать твои королевские уши. Если бы я мог сделать глоток воды, то потом…

— Нет, — ответил дракон: — Ещё историю.

Поэтому Бильбо прочистил болезненно пересохшее горло и пересказал скандальную историю, в которой Ролло Боффин сбежал с Друдой Барроус.

Когда в животе сжало и свело судорогой невыносимо пустой желудок — Бильбо не мог даже _вообразить_ , сколько обедов он уже пропустил — он попробовал снова: 

— О, Смауг, величайшее сокровище всего Средиземья, я принадлежу к такому слабому виду по сравнению с таким сильным драконом, как ты. Без еды…

— Нет, — ответил дракон: — Ещё одну поэму.

Поэтому Бильбо как смог проигнорировал ужасное бурчание в животе и продекламировал эпичную любовную поэму, которую он посвятил Джессамин Боффин. Он опустил тот факт, что на самом деле написал её для Эругара Болгера, чтобы тот отдал поэму Джессамин, так как бедняга не умел так обращаться со словами, как Бэггинс, а сам Бильбо не был заинтересовал в ухаживании за кем-либо, так же не сказал он и о том, что Джессамин и Эругар сейчас были счастливо женаты.

Когда диафрагма Бильбо начала весьма энергично протестовать против нагрузки, а в мыслях хоббит начал гадать, как дракон посмотрит на то, что он пописает на его золото, Бильбо начал: 

— О, Смауг…

Но дракон ответил: — Нет, — и добавил: — Ещё одну.

Однако с Бильбо было _довольно_. Он, наконец, понял, что в намерения дракона не входило выпускать его из клетки, не говоря уже о самой горе. 

— Это твоё милосердие, так? — рявкнул он так громко, что звук эхом отлетел от стен, и голова дракона дёрнулась назад. — Медленная смерть от… жажды и голода? Нет. Нет, я предпочту быстрое сгорание, большое спасибо. — Он скрестил руки, вздёрнув подбородок, но голос дрогнул, когда он добавил: — Вот.

Губы дракона изогнулись, и в его животе ярко вспыхнул огонь — вот, что происходит, когда получаешь то, чего хочешь. Бильбо видел и слышал, как захлопали массивные крылья, и отшатнулся назад от потока вытесненного ими воздуха, закрывая лицо руками. Но угроза испепеления рассеялась, а сам дракон _улетел_.

Бильбо огляделся, озадаченно моргая, и ему понадобилось непростительно много времени, чтобы сконцентрироваться на самом актуальном факте — _дракона не было рядом_. Поэтому пришло время для удовлетворения самой насущной нужды. — Бильбо стянул штаны и облегчился на обочину дорожки, облегченно вздохнув. Он надеялся, что дракон ничего не заметит, учитывая царившее внутри горы зловоние. Затем он застегнулся, но больше не успел ничего сделать, как вернулся дракон, который нёс в одной лапе деревянный ящик, а во второй бочку. Обе ноши на его фоне выглядели миниатюрными, но когда дракон подошёл ближе, ящик оказался высотой с Бильбо, а бочка почти такой же толстой, как его клетка.

Простым толчком лапы Смауг опрокинул ящик, и Бильбо отскочил назад, съёживаясь у дальней стены, пока клетку наводняла волна коробок и баночек. Коробки раскрылись, выбрасывая наружу крам — хлеб, который гномы упаковывали для долгих путешествий, пусть и неинтересных, но едва ли когда-либо шедших не по плану, а из разбитых о копья баночек повалились загнившие остатки консервированного мяса. Затем дракон опрокинул бочку, которая окатила Бильбо, крам и протухшее мясо водой.

— Подкрепляйся, — проворчал дракон. — А затем можешь провести долгие часы, прославляя моё _терпение_.

Бильбо не был настолько гордым, чтобы побрезговать свалкой еды под ногами. Осколком банки он собрал как можно больше воды и быстро сделал несколько больших глотков. Затем начал отделять съедобное от несъедобного, вытаскивая хлеб и откладывая в сторону испорченное мясо. А затем – пускай Бильбо и тошнило уже от крама, учитывая, как часто ему приходилось его есть за последние месяцы — он немедленно запихнул в рот сразу несколько кусков.

Когда непосредственные нужды были удовлетворены, а никакого плана побега на горизонте так и не возникло, Бильбо решил идти проторенным путём. Он посмотрел на дракона и начал говорить: _О, Смауг Милосердный, О, Смауг Терпеливый_ и _О, Смауг Великодушный_. Он называл его _мудрее, чем волшебники, гостеприимнее, чем эльфы и изобретательнее, чем гномы_. Описывал как _безукоризненного_ , _великодушного_ и _благосклонного_. А когда дракон попросил ещё историю, Бильбо рассказал ему ужасную сказку о пауках в лесу.

Так пролетели несколько дней. Дракон иногда спал, но каждый раз перед сном совершал один и тот же ритуал: он обходил просторный зал, проверяя и подчищая границы груд сокровищ и перекладывая драгоценности с места на место. Он гладил огромными лапами золото и иногда наклонялся вниз, чтобы обнюхать его, издавая при этом звуки жадного удовлетворения. Затем возвращался в центр, опускался на живот и изящно сворачивался. И хотя дракон спал, один из его глаз всегда был широко открыт, как делали драконы, когда подозревали о присутствии взломщиков в своих пещерах. Затем по пробуждении Смауг требовал историй, поэм и загадок, и Бильбо говорил и говорил — больше, чем когда-либо раньше.

Хотя (к несчастью) крама у хоббита было в избытке, запасы воды быстро истощились, так как большая её часть вылилась на дорожку рядом с клеткой. Поэтому после обилия лестной хвалы и мольбы со стороны Бильбо, дракон пошёл и вернулся со второй бочкой воды. Хоббит оставил одну бочку для личных нужд, в то время как вторую использовал для хранения воды. И дракон, казалось, даже не замечал Бильбо, когда тот облегчался, что не давало ситуации стать абсолютно унизительной в добавок к оскорбительно пугающей. 

Когда дракон не требовал развлечений, Бильбо думал о Торине и гномах и гадал, что с ними сталось.

Глупцом Бильбо не был, и только потому что он не мог придумать способ сбежать не значило, что он не думал об этом вовсе. За проведённые дни в клетке Бильбо заметил странную вещь — когда бы он ни пытался описывать свои приключения или приключения, которые он слышал от родни Туков, дракон требовал вернуться к простым историям о Шире.

И, наконец, Бильбо понял почему – дракон пытался обмануть его, выудить из него больше информации о себе! Не о гномах из компании Торина, не о людях из Озёрного Города, не о эльфах, но о самом Бильбо и месте, откуда он пришёл.

Ошеломлённый мыслью о том, как дракон вычислит и подчинит себе Шир, как уже поступил в своё время с этой горой, и Дейлом, и Озёрным Городом, Бильбо замедлил скорость своей речи, тщательно обдумывая свои слова, и удвоил усилия, чтобы спланировать побег. С тех пор, как Бильбо зашёл внутрь горы, он не спал нормально, лишь закрывал глаза ненадолго, пока дракон дремал, поэтому он всё время чувствовал усталость. Веки, казалось, весили тонну, которую он ощущал также и в голове, и на сердце, и рано или поздно он проговорится. Дракон уже имел столько власти над ним – открыв ему своё настоящее имя или местоположение своего дома, Бильбо даст ему в распоряжение гораздо больше.

— _Гномы_ , — рявкнул дракон, когда Бильбо снова начал историю, основанную на его путешествии. Фырканье облачком пара опалило лицо Бильбо. — Всегда истории о гномах. — Сердитый стук драконьего хвоста рокотал и отражался эхом от каменных стен, и Смауг повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Бильбо другим глазом. — Возможно, это твои всё ещё не названные спутники? Ты думаешь, это мудро, Обладатель Кольца, объединяться с этими созданиями? Уверен, они обещали поделиться с тобой сокровищами. Но они не выполнят своего обещания. Они практически такие же жадные, как и я, а это не лёгкое искусство. Нет, — снова рявкает дракон: — Нет, гномам нельзя доверять. Расскажи ещё, но больше не говори о гномах.

Легенды о драконах всегда повествовали о их мастерстве в убеждении и предупреждали об опасности стать жертвой драконьих речей, и Бильбо старался изо всех сил, чтобы не дать словам дракона проникнуть в его разум. Бильбо _доверял_ Торину и его компании, правда. И гномы доказали, что были преданными компаньонами. К этому времени они без сомнения думали, что Бильбо погиб и, конечно, не планировали операцию спасения, что вполне понятно, учитывая обстоятельства. Но они, вероятно, склонили головы в скорби и небольшой молитве из-за участи маленького взломщика.

Но во время путешествия, когда бы ни поднимался вопрос о сокровищах, когда бы Торин ни вспоминал об _Аркенстоне_ , или когда бы гномы ни говорили о _золоте_ , _серебре_ и _драгоценных камнях_ , в их глазах появлялся особый блеск. Блеск, менявший их до неузнаваемости. Блеск, который совершенно не нравился Бильбо.

Он выкинул эти мысли из головы и вместо этого сосредоточился на том, что было сейчас важно: в его распоряжении теперь было два эффективных оружия. Комплименты, чтобы привлечь дракона ближе, и гномы, чтобы его оттолкнуть. С тех пор, как дракон посадил Бильбо в клетку, он отлучался лишь для того, чтобы принести ему больше скудных припасов. Если бы Бильбо сумел отослать дракона гневаться или хандрить куда-нибудь ещё, то он мог бы попробовать железные копья на прочность, или поискать достаточно широкий зазор, чтобы протиснуться через него, или хотя бы мысленно спланировать свой побег, если дракон вдруг смягчится и выпустит его из этой ненавистной клетки.

Так что Бильбо называл его _О, Смаугом Ужасным_ , _О, Смаугом Выдающимся_ и _О, Смаугом Устрашающим_ (становилось всё сложнее не повторяться). Он рассказывал о забавных или драматичных вечеринках, посвященных дням рождения, свадебных гулянках и праздниках без повода, о различных злоключениях в саду, о шитье и выпечке. Осмелев, время от времени Бильбо вставлял пару слов о гномах, обильно извиняясь за это каждый раз, и сдерживал улыбку, когда каждое такое упоминание вызывало всё более раздражительное презрение, фырканье и тяжёлый удар хвоста.

Но, как и все планы, касающиеся Смауга Мучителя Хоббита, этот тоже вышел из-под контроля. Бильбо должно быть переборщил с упоминаниями о гномах, так как неожиданно дракон впал в бурную параноидальную ярость, тон его голоса стал таким глубоким и мрачным, что Бильбо скорее остро чувствовал слова, чем действительно их понимал. Пространство под горой заполнили _воры_ , _мерзавцы_ , _захватчики_ , от каменных стен отражались гора, _моё сокровище_ , _мой сказочник_ , _интриганы_ , _заговорщики_ , _лжецы_ , _сжечь их_ , _сожрать их_.

Бильбо слышал слово _моё_ , а затем снова, только громче, _моё_ , и снова, но так громко, что стены затряслись, и так беспощадно, что волосы у Бильбо на затылке встали дыбом, **_моё_**.

Дракон запрокинул голову и издал могучий рёв, который наверно могли услышать и в Шире, и выпустил из глотки обжигающее пламя, которое устремилось по стенам выше и выше до самой вершины горы. А затем дракон опустился на передние лапы и устремился к Парадным Воротам, расшвыривая в стороны золотые монеты и драгоценные камни в своём разъярённом марш-броске.  
Бильбо мог только в ужасе смотреть ему в след, слишком поздно осознавая свою ошибку — дракон ничего не делал в малых масштабах. Неприятная тема не могла вызвать плохое настроение, только яростный гнев. И дракон думал, что гномы сговорились с людьми из Озёрного Города. Дракон собирался атаковать неподготовленный город и убить каждого, включая гномов, если конечно они сейчас были там, и это полностью вина Бильбо. Он дёргал и тянул железные копья, удерживающие его на месте, равнодушный к угрозе быть раздавленным огромным щитом над ним, и кричал: — Нет! — и — Прошу тебя, не надо! — и — Смауг, пожалуйста, _нет_!

Ох, каким же маленьким и незначительным Бильбо чувствовал себя прямо сейчас. Не секрет, что для жителей Шира большая часть средиземья, растянувшегося во все стороны света, была слишком велика. За прошедшие месяцы при каждом повороте, при каждом виде, от которого захватывало дыхание, при встрече с каждым ужасным врагом, Бильбо думал, что мир не может стать еще более безграничным и пугающе огромным. Но это — вот что значило быть просто никому не нужным хоббитом из Шира. Вот что значило быть маленьким в каждом смысле этого слова.

Опустившись на каменный пол, Бильбо обнял руками свои затёкшие ноги и уставился в точку пространства, где исчез дракон. Бильбо не видел отсюда Парадные Ворота, поэтому он мог только прислушиваться и ждать. Он услышал, как дракон бросился в атаку и продолжающиеся отголоски его гневной отповеди. Чего он не услышал, так это хлопанья огромных крыльев, сигнализирующих о том, что дракон улетел. Вместо этого сначала была тишина, а потом последовала серия грохотаний и раскатов, гора пугающе содрогнулась, а груды золота завибрировали. Затем раздался звук разбивающегося камня, обвала и оседания обломков.

Когда дракон вернулся, его брюхо всё еще светилось от пламени, однако яркий блеск в его глазах и наклон головы были очень довольными.

— Ты разрушил Парадные Ворота, — произнёс Бильбо, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту.

— Действительно, - согласился дракон, когда последние следы его ужасного гнева испарились. — Теперь я хочу посмотреть на любого, кто захочет взять то, что принадлежит мне.

— Но… но, — Бильбо открыл рот и снова закрыл. Его разум крутился вокруг одного и того же слова, снова и снова: в ловушке. — Ты не просто отрезал им путь! Ты запер себя внутри!

— Склон горы не является препятствием для _меня_ , — возразил Смауг. — Если каждый день я буду прорубать себе выход в камнях, а потом блокировать его по возвращении, сотни тысяч дней будут не тяжелее первого. За эти сотни тысяч дней, любой из тех, кто находится снаружи сможет высечь лишь маленькое углубление в стене горы. — Дракон опустил голову вниз рядом с клеткой Бильбо и снова уставился на него. — А сейчас. Ещё одну историю, Сказочник.

— Вот, что странно, — выпалил Бильбо.

— Что?

— Ты — ну весьма любишь истории, правда? Это не то, что… Не могу сказать, что ожидал этого, если быть честным.

— Полагаю, драконы имеют к ним склонность, — сказал Смауг.

— Неужели? — Бильбо сосредоточился, перебирая в памяти все когда-либо слышанные им легенды о драконах, до и после того, как он присоединился к компании Торина — это не заняло много времени, так как сейчас они занимали важнейшее место в его памяти — и не мог вспомнить ничего о любви драконов к историям. Не подумав, Бильбо брякнул: 

— Ну, если бы ты вел себя более дружелюбно, у тебя было бы гораздо больше претендентов на роль сказочника для твоего развлечения.

Но колкость, казалось, не обидела Смауга — на самом деле, он казался почти позабавленным. Вместо этого он зачерпнул лапой горсть сокровищ и поднял его на уровень глаз Бильбо, раскрыв кулак и позволяя им просачиваться между когтей, искрящимся водопадом золота и серебра. Бильбо не нужно было быть гномом или драконом, чтобы признать, что это было умопомрачительно красиво. 

— А что есть золото, как не история?

— Золото _говорит_ с тобой? — изумлённо спросил Бильбо.

— Не буквально, нет, — сказал Смауг. — Но дракон знает малейшее изделие в своём гнезде. Я мог бы учуять отсутствие даже одного единственного кубка. Я могу узнать каждую монетку, каждый камешек, каждую корону, каждую тарелку. И их формой, плотностью, их износом и весом они действительно рассказывают мне много историй – как их добыли, как их изготовили, как их выковали. Они рассказывают мне о годах, владельцах и событиях. Они говорят мне, были ли они украдены, любимы или желанны. И у каждого из них, у каждого малейшего кусочка моего сокровища до последнего камешка, есть одна общая история.

Сверкающий водопад иссяк, и Бильбо с любопытством повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Смауга. 

— И какая это история?

— Их последняя история, которая всегда является моей самой любимой — всё дело в том, что они становятся собственностью Смауга. Однажды даже у тебя, Сказочник, закончится запас историй, кроме одной. Ты скажешь: У меня осталась ещё одна история. Ты скажешь: Я пришел в эту гору и больше не покину её, потому что теперь я принадлежу Смаугу. И _вот эта_ история, пусть я неравнодушен к твоим загадкам, поэмам и рассказам о вечеринках в честь дней рождений, станет моей самой любимой.

Нарочито беззаботным тоном Бильбо возразил: 

— Думаю, Смауг, ты недооцениваешь количество историй, которое я знаю.

Смауг оскалился, и Бильбо понадобилось одно ужасающее мгновение, чтобы понять, что это была _улыбка_. 

— Я думаю, Сказочник, ты недооцениваешь то, как долго ты будешь рассказывать их мне здесь.

[1] Таин – звание, которое носили предводители армии хоббитов в Шире после падения Форноста и королевства Дунадайнов в середине третьей эпохи.

**Глава 2**

С каждым днём Бильбо сердился всё больше.

Долгое время он не ел ничего, кроме крама, и столько же нормально не спал. Ему казалось, что он уже вечность томится в этой затхлой старой горе, и с каждым новым днём Бильбо всё сильнее переживал за Торина с гномами, Гендальфа и тосковал по своей уютной норке в Шире.

Более того, он начал думать, что безнадёжно заточён не только под горой, но и в этой дурацкой маленькой клетке, которая оскорбляла его до глубины души — куда Бильбо мог сбежать по мнению Смауга, ведь все выходы были разрушены, а огромный дракон буквально дышал ему в спину?

Постоянный страх очень изматывал, а сейчас и вовсе надоел, особенно учитывая, что Смауг даже _не пытался_ больше запугивать Бильбо. Жадный старый червяк только требовал историю за историей, и хотя Бильбо не сказал бы, что из Смауга вышел хороший слушатель — он не смеялся над шутками, не ахал на страшных местах и совсем не поощрял Бильбо — однако _слушал_ он действительно чрезвычайно внимательно. Бильбо был склонен думать, что это было даже хуже.

Что означало, что Бильбо всё ещё называл дракона _О, Смауг Злобный, О, Смауг Мучитель_ и _О, Смауг Могучий_ , но теперь в его голосе явно сквозил сарказм. Он рассказывал легенды, басни и поэмы, заменяя в них всех бестолковых героев на ящериц и летучих мышей и делая постоянные ненужные отсылки к их уродству и полному отсутствию гигиены.

Бильбо воспевал хвалы, что _огонь дракона горячее тысячи солнц, когти и зубы его острее, чем эльфийские лезвия_ , но также упоминал и о _ногах, таких же безволосых и гладких, как речные камни_ , что для хоббитов являлось настоящим оскорблением (его мать отчитала бы его, будь она жива и услышь, как он говорит такое даже старому червяку Смаугу).

Разумеется, Смауг фыркал и выпускал изо рта дым, прищуривал свои огромные глаза и не всерьёз угрожал съесть хоббита, но теперь он спал с закрытыми глазами, что говорило само за себя. Не то, что Смауг не рассматривал Бильбо как угрозу: в конце концов, что Бильбо мог ему сделать. Но он больше не думал о нём как о воре, лжеце или незваном госте.

Нет, теперь Смауг очевидно предполагал что-то гораздо хуже.

Дракон добавил хоббита в свою _коллекцию_ , аккуратно расположив в сокровищнице, и это сердило Бильбо больше всего.

В то время как вероятность выжить в этом испытании для Бильбо никогда еще не была так высока, шанс покинуть эту гору был просто ничтожным. Так больше не могло продолжаться. Бильбо начал придумывать план, чтобы выбраться, если не из горы, так хотя бы из клетки. Он дождался момента, когда Смауг будет сонным, только проснувшись, и непринуждённо заметил: — По-видимому, старые легенды о драконах не совсем точны, верно?

Смауг расправил крылья — в раскрытом виде они покрывали почти весь зал — и наклонил голову, что означало любопытство, как решил Бильбо. 

— В основном они правдивы, конечно. Про жар, и зубы, и когти, и чешую. И про _пристрастие_ к золоту, разумеется. Но-о… — потянул Бильбо, беря паузу, чтобы поразиться своему безрассудству, — все легенды твердят о том, что драконы тщательно заботятся о своих сокровищах. И я просто этого не вижу.

Смауг застыл, из его черт испарился любой признак сонливости, но Бильбо решил, что от одного оскорбления дракон не пострадает. — Хочешь сказать, я не забочусь? — спросил дракон. Он был, очевидно, так ошеломлён, что даже не зарычал.

— В легендах говорится, что дракон не пренебрегает ни малейшим камешком, ни единой золотой монеткой.

— И чем я пренебрёг? — рыкнул дракон, обходя зал и яростно копаясь в своей сокровищнице. Он разгребал лапой груды драгоценностей, раскидывая вокруг золотые безделушки в поисках испачканного, погнутого или сломанного из-за его небрежности изделия.

Про себя Бильбо заметил, что находит предсказуемость дракона весьма очаровательной. Но вслух ничего не сказал, только протянул руки и выжидал.

Когда, наконец, дракон понял, что имел в виду хоббит, Бильбо потребовал: — Я хочу одеяла и подушки, а еще попить что-нибудь, что не было до этого пролито на пол. Я хочу съесть что-нибудь ещё, кроме крама, если это возможно. Я хочу выйти из клетки и немного размять ноги. А ещё я хочу множество других вещей, но я не так жаден, как ты, поэтому не стану о них просить. — Дракон уставился на него. — Я - _твой_ , Смауг, — продолжил Бильбо, потому что ему было не зазорно играть грязно, и он начал приноравливаться к тому, как работала логика дракона. — Но я не золотое изделие. Ты позволишь мне все эти вещи — все из них — или в противном случае я скажу, что ты вовсе не настоящий дракон.

Смауг смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, пока Бильбо не начал нервничать и клясть себя за идиотизм. Он почти вздохнул от облегчения, когда дракон проревел: 

— Ты думаешь, что можешь говорить со мной таким образом?

— Я знаю, что могу, так же как знаю, что ты сделаешь в точности так, как я попросил, — сказал Бильбо, хотя в этом утверждении он скорее скрещивал пальцы в надежде, нежели знал наверняка.

— _Попросил_? — насмешливо ухмыльнулся Смауг. — Нет, ты не _попросил_ , ты не причитал, не умолял. Ты потребовал! _Потребовал_ у _меня_. Такое маленькое… маленькое… маленькое ничтожество, как ты, даже не человек, не гном и не эльф, потребовало что-то у меня? Не тебе мной командовать!

— Именно мне, — сказал Бильбо, — потому что я знаю, что ты знаешь — и знаешь очень хорошо — что если откажешь мне, то лишь докажешь этим мою правоту.

— А если я скажу, что сомневаюсь в том, стоишь ли ты того, чтобы тебя оставить?

Его голова зависла прямо напротив решетки клетки Бильбо, зрачки сузились, однако из глотки не вырвалось никакого огня, поэтому Бильбо набрался храбрости и сказал: 

— Тогда я скажу следующее: какой дракон посмеет называть себя драконом, если его посещает мысль о том, что малейшая драгоценность не стоит того, чтобы оставить её?

Ноздри Смауга встрепенулись, когда он несколько раз выдохнул раскаленный воздух, и в свою очередь обратился к нему: 

— Скажи мне, кто ты, и я, возможно, уступлю твоим требованиям.

— Нет, — сказал Бильбо.

Ещё один вдох, потом ещё один. Смауг попробовал снова: 

— Скажи мне, откуда ты пришел, если не хочешь назвать свой вид, и я соглашусь.

— Нет, — сказал Бильбо.

Хвост Смауга очень громко колотился о золото, хотя голос Смауга всё ещё был тихим, когда он произнёс: 

— Твоё имя. Скажи мне своё настоящее имя и то, что ты хочешь, твоё.

Но Бильбо сказал: 

— Нет.

Теперь вы понимаете, почему Бильбо сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу клетки, подперев щёки кулаками и уткнувшись локтями в колени, пока Смауг бросался на колонны и стены, от чего содрогалась гора. Он рычал и извергал пламя в рукава тоннелей, хлестал и рубил хвостом и когтями и так яростно бил крыльями, что каждая монетка в зале вибрировала. Смауг исчез в дальнем коридоре, и через некоторое время Бильбо услышал рокочущее эхо разрушений и рёва.

Бедный Смауг, подумал Бильбо. С таким-то темпераментом, не удивительно, что старый червяк живёт совсем один.

Когда кипящий от ярости дракон, наконец, вернулся, он проследовал прямиком к Бильбо, подцепил щит над клеткой и отложил его в сторону — Бильбо заметил, что проделал он это очень аккуратно — а затем подхватил самого Бильбо и опустил его вниз перед входом в один из тоннелей, ведущих прочь из зала — обращаясь с ним заметно менее осторожно. Бильбо застыл в согнутом положении, пытаясь глубоко дышать, успокаивая дыхание и грохотание сердца — он никогда не привыкнет, что его поднимают и переносят с места на место, словно он ничтожный кусочек мяса, чем считал его Смауг.

— Хорошо, — сказал Бильбо, когда снова обрёл голос. — Хорошо. Да, спасибо тебе. Это не должно быть так сложно, понимаешь. — Он быстро осмотрел себя, пытаясь не обращать внимания на огромную тушу за спиной.

Что было непросто, когда дракон произнёс: 

— Сюда, — он наклонился и, опалив Бильбо горячим дыханием, слегка _подтолкнул_ его вперёд кончиком носа. Ранее Бильбо замечал, что движения Смауга всегда были поразительно сдержанными, но даже такой незначительный толчок почти отбросил маленького хоббита к стене.

Он резко взмахнул руками, чтобы восстановить равновесие, и когда дракон нагнулся, словно хотел снова толкнуть его, Бильбо рванул дальше по коридору, чтобы дракон не решил, что ему не хватает стимула.

Смауг направлял Бильбо сквозь обширную сеть комнат и тоннелей, почти не давая времени, чтобы оценить красоту и сложность архитектуры, и наконец остановился у входа в комнату, которая, по всей видимости, служила гномам кладовой. 

— Бери всё, что хочешь, Сказочник, — сказал Смауг. — И больше не вздумай снова проверять меня подобным образом.

Однако увидев перед собой возможное решение всех своих насущных проблем, Бильбо уже не слушал Смауга, только неопределенно махнул в его сторону рукой, и поспешно устремился в комнату, жаждая увидеть, уцелела ли хоть какая-нибудь еда, кроме крама. Кладовая была заполнена остатками засоленного, замаринованного и консервированного мяса, большая часть которого была сейчас лишь кучкой костей, огромным количеством запечатанных бочек воды и сложенным в кучу тщательно упакованным крамом. Должно быть, это были долгосрочные запасы гномов на случай, если гора когда-нибудь окажется в осаде. Бильбо обшарил ящики, склянки и коробки, но гномы, по всей видимости, были скорее озабочены количеством, чем разнообразием — что-то, чему Бильбо с трудом мог поверить, даже имея доказательства перед глазами.

— Должно же здесь быть хоть что-то! — воскликнул Бильбо, опрокидывая очередную коробку с содержимым, идентичным последним пятнадцати, которые он обыскал. — Я просто не вынесу, если мне придётся есть крам хотя бы ещё один день, не вынесу!

Всё это время Смауг лишь следил огромным глазом за его перемещениями, не в состоянии протиснуть даже голову через дверной проход, не говоря уже об остальном туловище — до этого он, по всей видимости, просто просовывал внутрь лапу и брал то, до чего мог дотянуться. На вспышку гнева Бильбо Смауг лишь фыркнул, и хоббит рявкнул в ответ: 

— Ты не понимаешь! 

— Тогда объясни, — предложил ему дракон.

Что Бильбо и сделал. Он начал описывать чесночные стейки, жареных цыплят и запечённую рыбу. Взрыв вкуса от первого укуса только что сорванной клубники, струящийся аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба, приготовленного в духовке и восхитительный вид полностью обставленного стола. Он говорил о сочных бисквитных кексах и изысканном шоколаде, а также о двадцати видах пирогов от яблочного до тыквенного. Он рассказывал о своём саде с травами: розмарином, петрушкой и мятой, а также о огороде с овощами: ярко-красными помидорами, хрустящим зеленым латуком и солнечно-жёлтым перцем.

Он объяснил Смаугу про первый и второй завтрак. И про лёгкий завтрак в одиннадцать утра, и про полдник, и про обед, и про ужин. Он жаловался на то, каким он стал удручающе тощим от отсутствия приличной еды, на то, что его жилетки и брюки дома скорее всего сваляться с него, будучи больше, по крайней мере, на шесть размеров. В конце своей речи Бильбо заключил, что хоть приключения по сути своей были славными и всё такое, но со всем авторитетом он может сказать, что нет ничего лучше уютного домика и регулярных приёмов пищи.

Когда Бильбо замолчал, Смауг сказал: 

— Я ем овец, лошадей, пони, гномов, эльфов, людей и воров. Я также ем орков, гоблинов и орлов, но они менее предпочтительны.

Бильбо моргнул в недоумении. Это был первый раз, когда дракон ответил на историю Бильбо. Обычно дракон просто выслушивал их, молча и тщательно, а затем требовал ещё и ещё. В его словах не было истории — Смауг не предлагал ни глубокой проработки характеров, ни интересных деталей помимо простого перечисления фактов. Но учитывая щекотливую тему для обсуждения, Бильбо не собирался жаловаться.

Затем дракон добавил: 

— Я не ем сказочников, — и хотя хоббит догадывался об этом, уже какое-то время, он едва не свалился на пол от прямого подтверждения.

Но произнёс Бильбо следующее: 

— Я бы и сам мог тебе об _этом_ сказать.

Затем он жестом попросил дракона отступить, чтобы он смог выкатить бочку с водой, и, к сожалению, ещё один ящик с крамом, и Смауг сразу же подобрал обе поклажи. Затем дракон повёл хоббита к еще одной кладовой, в которой находились спальные мешки, рулоны одеял и толстые набитые пером подушки, все они были потрёпанными, покрытыми плесенью и пылью, но дарёному пони в зубы не смотрят, как любил поговаривать отец Бильбо. Поэтому он выбрал лучшее из того, что было, и Смауг подобрал и их, а затем отвёл Бильбо обратно в сокровищницу.

Смауг сложил всё на дорожку рядом с бывшей клеткой Бильбо и, чувствуя себя великодушным, Бильбо даже не комментировал то, что дракон ходил вокруг, очищая сокровищницу от развалин и подсчитывая всё, что было разрушено во время его вспышки гнева.

Когда Смауг повернулся к Бильбо и положил голову рядом с его импровизированной кроватью, он оказался поразительно близко, учитывая отсутствие между ними железных прутьев. Бильбо поприветствовал его: — О, Смауг! — И став экспертом в выражениях лица дракона, хоббит мог сказать, что Смауг был, разумеется, доволен.

После нескольких историй дракон встал и начал свой обычный обход сокровищницы. Затем когда он улёгся спать, Бильбо собрал одеяла и подушки, тоже лёг и заснул под ровное драконье дыхание. Возможно, это был самый глубокий и самый беззаботный сон Бильбо с тех пор, как он покинул Шир — хоббит не был уверен, то ли дело было в возможности воспользоваться одеялом после долгого перерыва, то ли в усталости, которая накопилась у него, а может в том простом факте, что хотел Бильбо того или нет, теперь рядом был _дракон_ , охранявший его так же яростно, как и остальную часть своих сокровищ. Возможно, всё вместе.

Но утром Бильбо чувствовал себя почти жизнерадостным и на этот раз горел желанием поделиться одной-двумя историями — он вспомнил несколько хороших, пока спал. Но Смауг всё ещё дремал, и Бильбо на мгновение ощутил разочарование, прежде чем решил, что стоит немного изучить окружающую обстановку. На цыпочках он направился к ближайшей лестнице и уже ступил на нижнюю ступеньку, когда Смауг проурчал: 

— Не задерживайся.

Бильбо замер и подозрительно скосился на дракона, недоумевая, но всё, что он видел с того места, где стоял, было ровное поднятие и опускание огромного живота и гребня вдоль спины дракона. 

— Конечно, О, Смауг Великолепный, — сказал Бильбо, и то ли потому что он хорошо отдохнул, то ли в нем проснулась кровь Туков, он сухо добавил: — Мне ненавистно даже мгновение, проведённое вдалеке от твоего бесценного присутствия.

Фырканье Смауга звучало почти как _смех_ , и Бильбо подумал о том, что никогда не слышал, чтобы Смауг издавал этот звук прежде.

Как же хорошо было, наконец, размять ноги, и Бильбо решил пойти в тот же тоннель, куда водил его Смауг. Он засомневался, стоит ли побежать, чтобы не дать Смаугу время засомневаться в принятом решении, или притормозить, чтобы не волновать сон дракона. Но в результате пришёл к компромиссу: быстрым шагом проскочил лестничную площадку и скрылся с глаз дракона.

Теперь вопрос был в том, как воспользоваться внезапно подаренной свободой. О тайном проходе и Парадных Воротах, разумеется, не могло быть и речи, да и слишком наивно было надеяться, что гномья информация была ошибочной, и можно найти ещё один выход из горы. Бильбо мог бы надеть кольцо и попытаться спрятаться, но Смауг уже доказал, что обладает острым чутьём, и кроме того, что хорошего было в том, чтобы прятаться, если никто не придёт, чтобы спасти его?

Если Бильбо хотел спланировать побег, ему необходимо было изучить гору так хорошо, как только возможно, но архитектура внутри была такой огромной и сложной, что даже если бы он провёл здесь двадцать лет, то вряд ли смог обследовать её всю. Так он начал совершать частые безнадзорные путешествия, и каждый раз Смауг оставался в сокровищнице, и только велел ему не задерживаться.

Бильбо обнаружил еще трое других ворот, но все они были весьма однозначно завалены. В одной из комнат он нашёл несколько ящиков с одеждой и, тщательно покопавшись в них, выбрал несколько вещей, которые не были комично велики ему по размеру. Также он набрёл на ещё одну кладовую и совершил своё лучшее открытие: _запечатанную баночку меда_. Когда Бильбо вернулся в сокровищницу после такой находки, он провёл остаток дня, восхваляя Смаугу чудеса и величественность меда. Смауг терпел его речь намного дольше, чем он надеялся, но когда его терпение явно истекло, и он повернулся к Бильбо спиной, тот сказал: — Ты просто ревнуешь, — и лишь спустя несколько часов Бильбо осознал, что дракон не стал этого отрицать.

* * *

Поначалу Бильбо решил, что дрозд, усевшийся на его плечо, является плодом его воображения. Хоббит снова бродил по бесконечным каменным коридорам, поднимался верх и вниз по бесконечным каменным лестницам, холодный пол под его ногами гудел каждый раз, стоило глубоко спящему в сокровищнице Смаугу, перевернуться, зарычать или начать пинаться, видя во сне что-то такое, что видят в своих снах драконы. 

Возможно, это было что-то жесткое, и лучше об этом было не думать.

Воображаемый дрозд зачирикал, и Бильбо рассеянно сказал ему: 

— Привет, — параллельно разглядывая огромный полированный диск, украшающий стену. 

Он уже видел похожие диски в разных местах, очевидно служившие указателями, на всех них были вырезаны те же непонятные символы, что были на карте Гендальфа. Это наверняка был Кхуздул, язык гномов, догадался Бильбо, жаль только он не знал этого языка.

Но хотя он не мог прочесть буквы, он запоминал их форму и расположение. И был почти уверен, что в последний раз видел эту комбинацию, когда нашёл ещё одну кладовую длительного хранения. Он свернул в другой коридор, надеясь на лучшее.

Снова раздалось чириканье. После стольких дней одного лишь фырканья жадного дракона и собственного голоса, хрипящего к вечеру от нагрузки, так странно было слышать что-то иное. Должно быть уже прошло, по меньшей мере, две или три недели, как Бильбо провёл здесь, и до сих пор он не видел ни единого намёка, что тут под горой есть кто-то живой, кроме самого Бильбо и дракона. Любая птица, насекомое или любое другое маленькое создание с зачатками здравого смысла улетели отсюда десятки лет назад, как только гора начала содрогаться от прибытия Смауга, и никто (за исключением одинокого хоббита, в беспомощном состоянии) не был достаточно глуп, чтобы вернуться.

Поэтому гораздо более вероятно было, что дрозда _не существовало_.

— Я не думаю, что ты умеешь читать Кхуздул? — спросил Бильбо воображаемую птичку. — Как ты попал сюда? И не знаешь ли случайно, как отсюда выбраться? — Дрозд снова зачирикал, и Бильбо немного развлекался, болтая с птицей, пока бродил по коридорам. — Боюсь, это не лучшее место для визита. Тут живёт дракон. Он не упоминал, ест ли дроздов, но я бы не рисковал. Смауг, должно быть, умирает с голоду — он ведь не ел уже много недель, насколько я знаю. Это вовсе не значит, что я бы предпочёл, чтобы он вышел наружу и попытался полакомиться моими друзьями. Хотя это немного меня беспокоит, если быть до конца честным. В конце концов, я знаю, что пустой желудок делает с _моим_ настроением. 

Он продолжал непринуждённо болтать, поворачивая в незнакомые коридоры, заглядывая в комнаты и пытаясь расшифровать новые диски. Бильбо уже собирался закончить на сегодня и вернуться обратно к Смаугу, когда птица издала пронзительный раздражённый звук. Затем она _ущипнула_ его ухо, и Бильбо вскрикнул от острой боли, ошеломлённо уставившись на вовсе не воображаемую птицу. 

— Так ты реален, — воскликнул он. Дрозд снова зачирикал и возбуждённо подпрыгнул, затем взлетел, но тут же вернулся обратно к нему на плечо. Он проделал это ещё дважды — щипки за ухо и прочее — прежде, чем Бильбо понял, что дрозд пытается увести его за собой.

— Значит, ты _знаешь_ дорогу? — спросил Бильбо, едва смея поверить своей удаче. Он нетерпеливо шагнул за птицой, но затем засомневался, чувствуя неожиданную нерешительность. Здорово было планировать побег из горы, но что потом? Были ли Торин с друзьями всё ещё близко отсюда? Или Гендальф? Или с запечатанными входами, взломщиком, который вероятнее всего нашел под горой свою смерть и злым разбуженным драконом, они бросили — или, по крайней мере, отложили — свой поход? Что если они ушли насовсем? Тогда Бильбо останется один. И до его уютного Бэг Энда было так далеко, он ни за что не сможет проделать это путешествие в одиночку и остаться в живых.

Если бы только Бильбо каким-нибудь образом _узнал_.

Если бы только совместное существование с драконом каким-то образом не стало самым безопасным из всех возможностей хоббита.

Если бы только он не нашёл здесь самое лучшее подобие дома с тех пор, как он покинул Шир: каждый раз, когда он устраивался в своей прелестной груде одеял в сокровищнице Смауга с теплым животом дракона в качестве камина и рассказывал баллады и поэмы. Здесь было даже лучше — здесь Бильбо не шёл спать один.

На этот раз дрозд зачирикал громче, и Бильбо отбросил прочь эти странные опасные мысли и устремился за ним.

Если там был выход, Бильбо выйдет через него и будет, что будет, твёрдо сказал он самому себе.  
К счастью дрозд, по всей видимости, знал дорогу, потому что Бильбо скоро совершенно запутался. Когда, наконец, они остановились перед стеной, которая казалась Бильбо такой же, как и все остальные, дрозд проскочил сквозь маленькую дыру, а затем вынырнул обратно, громко чирикая.

Надежды Бильбо разбились о каменный пол. 

— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда? — воскликнул он. — Я не смогу протиснуться туда! — Дрозд зачирикал, забил крыльями и заскакал вокруг, и Бильбо внезапно почувствовал себя дураком. Это была просто _птица_. Она его не понимала. Не пыталась общаться с ним. Голова Бильбо была слишком забита небылицами.

Дыра в стене располагалась слишком высоко для Бильбо, даже чтобы суметь заглянуть туда, но если он встанет на цыпочки, то сможет протиснуть руку внутрь, и хотя толщина стены должна быть существенной, Бильбо вздохнул бы от того, что как он себе представлял, было бы легчайшим дуновением свежего воздуха. Он уткнулся лбом о каменную стену, и когда поток возбуждения схлынул, Бильбо почувствовал крохотную долю _облегчения_.

Ох, Бильбо, подумал он про себя. Во что ты себя втянул?

Затем он сказал дрозду: 

— Спасибо, что попытался, — и пусть дрозд не помог ему, Бильбо был воспитанным хоббитом. — Возвращайся, если найдёшь выход побольше. — Он попрощался с дроздом, повернулся и оставил его пронзительно щебетать, взволнованно прыгать и взъерошивать перья. Хоббит был уже на полпути к выходу из коридора, когда осознал, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Однако когда он обернулся, дрозда там уже не было.

Бильбо набрёл на несколько металлических дисков, но ни один из них не выглядел знакомо, поэтому он шёл наугад и вскоре очутился в узком тоннеле, который привёл его к одному из огромных стволов шахты. Бильбо никогда не заходил так глубоко в недра горы. Ему следовало уйти отсюда как можно скорее — гномы достаточно часто говорили о красивой сложности шахт, чтобы Бильбо понял: если он пойдет дальше, то _действительно_ потеряется навеки — но что-то остановило его. Вместо того чтобы вернуться обратно в коридор, Бильбо, затаив дыхание, обозревал раскинувшуюся перед ним сцену упадка и опустошения.

Всё это время Бильбо пытался сосредоточиться только на выживании и не задумывался об этом. О гномах. Было очевидно, что всё, к чему он прикасался с тех пор, как попал сюда, от крама до подушек, принадлежало кому-то ещё. Почти определённо кому-то мертвому. Кому-то, убитому Смаугом. Каждый раз, когда Бильбо забредал в спальню в процессе исследований, то быстро выходил, считая, что даже шаг внутрь будет слишком неуважительным. То же самое касалось учебных комнат и библиотек. Бильбо всегда старался не вглядываться в груды костей возле разрушенных ворот.

Учитывая, что большую часть времени он проводил в сокровищнице, видя перед собой только Смауга, было легко не думать об этом. Но здесь внизу... Смауга здесь не было. Смауг _не смог бы_ спуститься сюда — его огромное тело не протиснулось бы сквозь тоннель, и его любопытства не хватило бы, чтобы проделать собственный вход. Сейчас выйдя из тени дракона, Бильбо не мог притворяться, что не видит этого.

Оставленные орудия, брошенные на пол или прислоненные к стенам, кружки и корзины, колёсные тележки… и даже здесь были груды костей и одежды в углах. Всё было покрыто плесенью и пылью, и Бильбо мог представить это так ясно, как день. Шахту, кишащую гномами. Это было то, за что Торин и другие гномы так отчаянно сражались — не за гору золота, а вот за это. За свой дом.  
Смаугу было не место в этой горе.

И _Бильбо_ тем более. О чём Бильбо думал, когда таскал одежду и одеяла, еду и питье и устраиваясь здесь? В начале он обдумывал пути побега. А сейчас думал только о том, какие ещё хорошие истории рассказать дракону. Как, в конце концов, мог он почувствовать облегчение, когда дрозд не показал ему выход. Ради всего святого, он уже почти _любил_ ужасного старого червяка.

Смауг был _вором_ , отнимающим горы и сокровища и живущим там, где не имеет никакого права находиться.

Смауг был _монстром_ не только с острым умом, но и с острыми зубами и когтями.

Смауг был _голоден_ , и несомненно голод его только усиливался с каждым днём.

Но Смауг был не только _таким_ , и как Бильбо желал этого не знать. Потому что приключение всегда заканчивалось смертью дракона — должно было закончиться. И даже если Торин и гномы не вернутся ещё две сотни лет, однажды это всё равно произойдёт. И Бильбо хотел бы никогда не знакомиться со Смаугом в первую очередь.

Без сомнения Бильбо должен выбраться из-под горы как можно скорее.

Погружённый в свои мысли хоббит и не заметил, как за его спиной выросло какое-то существо. И когда Бильбо увидел его, то изумлённо вздохнул, оступился и непременно бы упал в бездонную глубину шахты, если бы хвост существа резко не рванулся вперёд и не обернулся вокруг его талии, удерживая на месте.

Бильбо изумлённо уставился на него. Существо по форме и телосложению было похоже на человека с длинными ногами и круглыми ушами. Оно был такого высокого роста, что ему приходилось наклоняться, его бледная кожа была покрыта пятнами крапчатой красной чешуи, сзади у него были толстый хвост и высокие крылья, а пальцы ног и рук заканчивались неестественно острыми заостренными ногтями. Глаза существа обладали вертикальными узкими зрачками и светились красным. Он был одет в сверкающую кольчугу, шею украшали ожерелья с большими камнями, по всей длине его рук были одеты браслеты, на пальцах кольца, а на голове корона. Сущность его казалась невероятно огромной и едва помещалась в этом теле, и такому ощущению хоббита было только одно объяснение, если конечно в нём вообще был смысл.

— _Смауг_? — спросил Бильбо, наконец, обретя голос.

Презрительная усмешка на лице создания ответила ему без слов — при любом размере это драконье выражение лица было одинаковым.

— Я сказал тебе не задерживаться, — рявкнуло существо — _Смауг_. Его голос тоже был слишком зычным для этого тела. Он потянул носом воздух, а точнее обнюхал кудряшки на голове у Бильбо, к чему тот уже привык, но от зрелища, как это проделывает _такой_ Смауг, у Бильбо закружилась голова.

— Но…

— Что тебе понадобилось в шахтах?

— Ничего, — запинаясь, проговорил Бильбо. — Я заблудился. Я…

Но Смаугу очевидно были не интересны дальнейшие объяснения, он просто повернулся вокруг своей оси, утягивая его за собой хвостом, вынуждая бежать, подстраиваясь под большие шаги. Даже в уменьшенной форме Смауг вынужден был пригибаться, когда они шли через тоннель. Достигнув сокровищницы, Смауг остановился и Бильбо, который всё ещё бежал, впечатался носом в его спину. Хвост вокруг его талии сжался туже, не давая ему свалиться, и как только Бильбо снова безопасно стоял на ногах, Смауг сказал:

— Не возвращайся в шахты. Там опасно, а ты неуклюжий и хрупкий.

У Бильбо отвисла челюсть. Из всех… Бильбо определенно _не был_ неуклюжим!

— Любой споткнулся бы, увидев эээ… дракона, который внезапно появился как… как… как, кем бы ты ни был! И я удовольствием посмотрю на любого, кто сможет грациозно прогуляться по груде золота! Ты не считаешься! — возразил Бильбо. Если бы у него осталось хоть немного здравомыслия, ему следовало на этом остановиться, но после стольких дней под горой хоббит утратил весь здравый смысл:

— И извини меня, но я проскользнул в берлогу троллей, в гоблинские пещеры и паучьи гнезда, и сейчас в драконьем логовге, я всё ещё жив и дышу! Хрупкий, волосатая моя нога!

— Ах, — сказал Смауг. — Значит, это всё-таки был ты, в тех твоих историях? Храбрый и умный маленький герой. Я так и думал. — Прежде, чем Бильбо успел должным образом разозлиться на себя за такую небрежность, лицо Смауга помрачнело, и, ох, зубы Смауга выглядели еще опаснее в этой форме. Даже хуже, на самом деле, потому что, несмотря на то, что они были меньше, находились они намного, намного ближе. Дракон прервал его мысли, сказав: — Мне интересно, жив ли ты только из-за лени всех тех существ.

Хватка хвоста вокруг талии хоббита снова стала туже. Даже в этой форме Смауг был таким же невообразимо сильным. Бильбо чувствовал, как трещат рёбра, в то время, как Смауг бормотал про себя слова, которые Бильбо не мог разобрать, но которые звучали очень безумно и очень-очень злобно.

Хвост продолжал стягиваться туже, и Бильбо не хватало кислорода, чтобы даже пискнуть, единственное, что он смог сделать, это хлопнуть руками по хвосту Смауга в надежде привлечь его внимание.

Это сработало — в ту секунду, когда руки Бильбо коснулись чешуи, тот прервал разглагольствования на полуслове и обернулся, его взгляд застыл на том месте, где руки Бильбо сжимали его хвост. Дракон моргнул, очень медленно, и Бильбо многозначительно намекал на ситуацию в целом, пока Смауг, казалось, не понял и полностью не расслабил хвост. В то время как хоббит пытался отдышаться, упёршись руками о колени, Смауг поднял хвост к лицу и рассматривал его, будто никогда не видел прежде.

Затем выражение лица дракона смягчилось, и он повернулся спиной к Бильбо, осторожно и нежно снимая с себя одну драгоценность за другой, потом пояс, а затем и кольчугу, поглаживая пальцами каждую вещь, прежде, чем отложить в сторону. Как только он снял с себя всё, оставшись только в собственной чешуйчатой коже, дракон прошествовал на груду золота, и через десять шагов удлинился, вырос и внезапно стал массивным драконом, к которому Бильбо как-то привык.

Хоббиту даже захотелось, чтобы дрозд вернулся, потому что сейчас ему нужен был кто-то, чтобы ущипнуть его за ухо, чтобы доказать, что то, что он видит, реально… И Бильбо уж точно не может попросить Смауга ущипнуть его. Смауг покружился на золоте, а потом улёгся, пока Бильбо ждал объяснения, потому что, разумеется, Смауг знал, что оно должно последовать.

Но Смауг молчал, пока Бильбо пересекал несколько золотых груд до лестницы, молчал, пока Бильбо взбирался по ступеням, молчал, когда Бильбо вернулся к своему небольшому гнезду из одеял.

Что Бильбо было нужно прямо сейчас, так это хорошая длинная деревянная курительная трубка, приличного размера бочка отличного табачного листа, удобное кресло, чтобы в нем расслабиться и много-много времени, чтобы подумать над каждым сделанным выбором в жизни, которые привели его к этому моменту.

Но Смауг продолжал молчать, а Бильбо сгорал от любопытства. Поразмыслив и забраковав нескольких вопросов — опыт подсказывал, что ему необходимо действовать аккуратно — Бильбо лёг на одеяла:

— Все драконы могут менять форму?

Смауг озадаченно наклонил голову, словно представить себе не мог, почему Бильбо вдруг спрашивает.

— Возможно, — сказал он.

— _Возможно_? Ты не знаешь?

— Откуда мне знать? Какое мне до этого дело?

— Ты никогда не видел, как это делает другой дракон?

— Какой другой дракон? — вскинулся Смауг.

— Не здесь, разумеется, — сказал Бильбо. — Я имею в виду там, откуда ты пришел. У себя дома, где бы он ни был. Ох! — запоздало подумал Бильбо. — Если только драконы считают невежливым говорить об этом? — Бильбо никогда не рассматривал возможность существования драконьего этикета, и, осознав это, одно странное мгновение он судорожно перебирал все способы, которыми мог непреднамеренно оскорбить дракона с момента своего заточения, а затем провёл ещё одно мгновение, беспокоясь, что это его беспокоило.

Но Смауг, по-видимому, зашёл в тупик.

— Зачем мне говорить с другими драконами? — и на кончике языка Бильбо уже готово было сорваться _А почему нет?_ Но он прикусил язык и на самом деле задумался об этом. Бильбо освежил в памяти все драконьи истории, которые знал, но не вспомнил ни одной, где бы речь шла более, чем об одной особи.

В этом был смысл, подумал Бильбо. Он представил двух, или трёх, или десять полноразмерных драконов в этом зале, все с характером как у Смауга… Не приведи Эру такое увидеть.

— А когда ты был юным? — спросил Бильбо. — Твои родители научили тебя этому?

Дракон прищурился, смотря на Бильбо так, словно в этот момент тот казался ему таким же странным, как сам дракон казался хоббиту.

— Родители? — повторил он.

— Ну, разумеется, у тебя должны быть родители! – воскликнул Бильбо. — Или должны были быть.

— Были драконы, которые произвели меня на свет, да, — согласился Смауг.

— Ну, тогда те драконы, — сказал Бильбо. — Ты научился, наблюдая за ними?

— Юные драконы не остаются с теми, кто произвёл их на свет, достаточно долго, чтобы научиться подобным вещам, — сказал Смауг. — А даже если бы и оставались, их бы не стали учить. Будь у меня юная особь моего вида, я бы не стал учить его, даже не намекнул о такой возможности. Зачем давать ему такое преимущество?

— Почему ты считаешь это преимуществом? — Уж точно не было благоприятнее обстоятельства, чем родиться драконом в Средиземье.

Долгий момент Смауг пытливо рассматривал Бильбо, его хвост стучал по золоту.

— Скажи мне, Сказочник, — наконец произнёс он: — Как ты думаешь, как я накопил все сокровища в одном зале, не разрушив при этом всю гору?

Казалось бы, что за странный вопрос, пока Бильбо действительно не задумался об этом: — Ох, — наконец, понял он.

До этого хоббит думал, что проведи он под горой и двадцать лет, не сумел бы её исследовать полностью. Но Смауг здесь больше двух сотен лет. Прогнав всех остальных и убедившись, что никто больше не смеет сунуть нос в гору, Смауг почувствовал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы начать собирать свою сокровищницу. Но дверные проемы, секции и комнаты были не приспособлены для его размера. Дракон не мог обыскать каждый закоулок, каждую трещинку, каждый уголок, не без риска обрушить стены и потолок и потерять сокровища под лавиной камней.

Тогда такое умение действительно было преимуществом. Но если то, что говорил Смауг, был правдой, каким же одиноким оно было. — Твой вид…

— Хватит об этом, — отрезал Смауг. — Давай историю.

— Если ты не заметил, теперь я прошу тебя о ней, — сказал Бильбо.

К удивлению Бильбо, Смауг сказал: — Очень хорошо, — и начал повествование. Бильбо знал несколько драконьих легенд, но не ту, которую рассказал ему Смауг. Это была драконья история прямо из уст дракона. Смауг рассказывал о Средиземье, которого Бильбо никогда не видел. В основном он говорил о цветах, запахах и ощущениях. Он рассказывал обо всём с огромной высоты, глядя сверху вниз (и как Бильбо никогда не замечал, что все его истории рассказывались с земли, снизу вверх?). Смауг говорил о себе и о том, что он видел, слышал и чувствовал, и если он упоминал других созданий — драконов или нет — они были лишь фрагментами декораций, несущественными в изложении дракона. Смауг говорил о великих событиях, которые меняли целые земли, описывал десятилетия и века в нескольких предложениях, и когда он замолчал, Бильбо едва не упал, потому что всё это время как заворожённый тянулся вперёд к дракону.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Бильбо совершенно искренне, потому что едва ли он когда-либо получал такой подарок. — Прошу, расскажи мне ещё одну?

**Глава 3**

Бильбо заснул под глубокое мурлыканье голоса Смауга, наполняющего его уши и проснулся с историями дракона, кружащимися в голове. А когда он отправился в свою дневную экспедицию, то нерешительно замер возле одного из входов в тоннель. Он уже было шагнул вперёд, но затем повернулся, направился обратно в груде сокровищ, на которой лежала голова Смауга, и позвал: 

— Извини, Смауг?

Он постучал рукой по морде дракона, отчего тот дёрнулся, просыпаясь. Движение его тела тут же вызвало небольшой обвал монет и украшений. Бильбо взмахнул руками, оступился и был бы погребен под лавиной, если бы Смауг немедленно не подхватил его лапой и не приподнял вверх.

Смауг уселся на задние лапы, поднёс Бильбо на уровень глаз и уставился на него. Сердце хоббита молотом колотилось в груди, и он подумал, что в будущем мудрее будет будить Смауга на расстоянии, а самым мудрым, возможно, будет не пытаться будить Смауга вовсе.

Но из глотки Смауга не полыхнуло пламя, да и сам он казался более напуганным, чем когда-либо, так что Бильбо решил продолжить свою мысль: 

— Смауг, я был бы рад, если бы ты присоединился ко мне.

— _Присоединился_ к тебе?

— Да. На прогулке. Я буду рад твоей компании.

— Присоединился к тебе на прогулке, пока ты ищешь способ сбежать от меня, ты хочешь сказать? – спросил Смауг.

— Да, — сказал Бильбо, не видя сейчас особо смысла в притворстве. Смауг, должно быть, знал, что Бильбо делал всё это время, пока гулял по коридорам. Он не разрушил бы все выходы, если бы думал, что Бильбо мог найти хотя бы один. Да и потом дракон бы не позволил Бильбо свободно гулять, если бы думал, что где-то осталось лазейка.

Словно угадав ход мыслей Бильбо, Смауг сказал: 

— Я прожил здесь несколько веков. Здесь нет других выходов. Ни одного не осталось незаваленным.

— По-видимому, нет, — согласился Бильбо. — Что приводит в уныние. Именно поэтому я бы не отказался от компании, так, по крайней мере, я не буду чувствовать себя разочарованным _и_ одиноким.

Дракон поднял Бильбо ещё выше и в свою очередь опустил голову ближе к нему, прищурившись. Бильбо изо всех сил держался за гребни на лапе Смауга и упрямо не смотрел вниз сквозь согнутые пальцы Смауга, земля отсюда казалась ему такой далёкой. 

— Ты думаешь, я отведу тебя в противоположную от возможного выхода сторону, — сказал, наконец, Смауг. — Тогда ты будешь должен знать, где искать, когда в следующий раз меня с тобой не будет. Я разочарован, Сказочник. Я думал, мы закончили с твоими очевидными попытками манипулировать мной.

Но Бильбо не думал об этом (хотя план Смауга был хорош, хотел бы Бильбо додуматься до него самому). Он не думал о побеге. Он сам только проснулся. В его голове были лишь такие простые мысли, как то, что он хочет прогуляться и услышать ещё драконьих историй.

— Никаких трюков. Я просто хотел компанию, — повторил Бильбо. А затем, так как подозрения Смауга развеять не удалось, он добавил: — _Твою_ компанию. — Даже если его утверждение прозвучало искренне, даже если это была не совсем манипуляция, даже если в его словах было мельчайшее зерно правды, что ж, Бильбо оставит это при себе.

Смауг сказал: 

— Ты лжёшь. Я уже знаю, что ты лжец, — но сказано это было с вопросительными нотками — будто дракон не был до конца уверен. Будто хотел, чтобы это было не так.

— Прошу, О, Смауг, — сказал Бильбо, и Смауг проворчал "Очень хорошо", словно хотел замаскировать свою неуверенность.

Дракон поставил Бильбо на землю рядом со входом в туннель, а затем велел подождать, пока он не обойдёт и не обследует зал сокровищ дважды. Затем Смауг изящно превратился в уменьшенную форму и снова украсил себя коронами, кольцами, браслетами на руках и ногах и цепочками, пока Бильбо вздыхал, постукивал ногой, и, наконец, начал наворачивать небольшие круги.

Бильбо уже было подумывал вернуться к своим пищевым запасам, чтобы съесть второй завтрак из ненавистного крама (терпимого только с добавкой мёда), когда боковым зрением заметил сияющий свет. Аркенстон. Он совершенно забыл о нём. Бильбо бросил взгляд на Смауга, который был далеко в другом конце сокровищницы занятый тем, что украшал свои крылья безделушками. Бильбо присел, отбросил монеты, частично прикрывающие камень, и поднял его. Аркенстон казался тяжёлым в его ладони и был роскошным, и на мгновение Бильбо с кристальной ясностью понял желание в сердцах гномов и драконов к объектам, которые так сияют и так невероятно прекрасны. Понял, почему Смауг купался в сокровищах, зарывался в них, накапливал их и убивал ради них.

И по причинам, о которых Бильбо думать не хотелось, он не бросил Аркенстон обратно в кучу, а вместо этого запихнул его в правый карман. В противовес к на удивление солидному весу золотого кольца в соседнем кармане.

Когда Смауг, наконец, снова присоединился к нему, он сверкал и сиял так ярко, что хоббит почти слеп каждый раз, когда он двигался. Бильбо покорно восхитился, как _по-королевски_ , _величественно_ и _элегантно_ он выглядит, и пока дракон расцветал от похвалы, Бильбо не старался не концентрироваться на двойном весе в его карманах. Однако Смауг не закончил свои приготовления. Он обернул хвост вокруг талии Бильбо и нежно потянул его обратно в сокровищницу.

Смауг выбирал изделия, обнюхивал их, гладил, облизывал и протягивал их Бильбо, чтобы тот осмотрел их как следует. Он брал украшения в руки, бормоча про _Первую Эпоху, Вторую Эпоху_ и _Третью Эпоху_ , указывал Бильбо на _красный берилл_ , _синий гранат_ и _бесценный жадеит_ , рассказывал, как они были добыты, у кого были отобраны или выиграны, как были потеряны и найдены. Смауг нацепил усыпанные драгоценными камнями браслеты на руки Бильбо, поместил сверкающую диадему ему на голову и накинул задрапированный серебряной пряжей шарф на плечи хоббита, называя каждую династию, которая носила изделия до него.

Когда дракон закончил — Бильбо едва мог стоять из-за веса истории, которую Смауг надел на него — то отступил на шаг, восхищаясь своей работой. Только тогда дракон предложил им начать прогулку, и Бильбо был вынужден сморгнуть и помотать головой, чтобы немного прочистить мысли, прежде чем повернуться и отправиться в путь. Его украшения были тяжёлыми, но не такими тяжёлыми, как алчность в глазах Смауга, когда он бросал взгляд на хоббита. Так же Бильбо невольно заметил, что Смауг оставлял выбор дороги полностью на его усмотрение, не пытаясь направлять его в ту или иную сторону.

По просьбе Смауга Бильбо прочистил горло и рассказал парочку историй, а затем уже по просьбе _Бильбо_ дракон поведал одну из его собственных, от которой у хоббита снова захватило дух. Иногда Бильбо казалось, что он слышал лёгкое трепыхание крыльев, но каждый раз, когда он оборачивался, там никого не было. Позже когда между ними установилось странно уютное молчание, и только клацанье когтей Смауга о камень и глухие шаги Бильбо эхом отдавались от каменных сводов, Смауг остановился, посмотрел на Бильбо и спросил: 

— Что такого ты ищешь за этими стенами?

— А как ты думаешь? — ответил Бильбо.

— Что такого есть _там_ , чего у тебя нет здесь? — дракон казался действительно расстроенным, и Бильбо остановился и перевёл на него взгляд. Даже в уменьшенной форме Смауг был таким высоким, что ему пришлось запрокинуть голову.

— Ты должен знать ответ на это, — сказал Бильбо.

— И почему я должен знать?

Хоббит открыл было рот, но потом закрыл.

— Я дал тебя всё, что ты попросил, — продолжил Смауг. — Еду и питьё. Комфорт и дружбу. _Дом_. Я слушаю всё, что ты говоришь. Очень внимательно. Думаю, ты поведал мне гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал. Я обеспечивал и продолжаю обеспечивать тебя провизией и всем тем, что ты ценишь превыше всего. И _буду_ делать так и впредь. — Смауг повысил голос, а его хвост в волнении хлестал из стороны в сторону. — Ты — _мой_. Ты должен остаться! Тебе нельзя уходить! Чего ещё ты хочешь?

— Ну… — сказал Бильбо, растягивая гласную, чтобы дать себе время подумать. Потому что выглядело всё так, будто Смауг не особенно-то считал Бильбо лишь частью своих сокровищ, которую он хранил и мог использовать по своей прихоти. Словно Смауг хотел, чтобы Бильбо остался не потому, что все выходы были заблокированы. Он хотел, чтобы Бильбо остался, потому что сделал такой _выбор_.

Честно говоря, Бильбо думал, что к этому времени Смауг устанет иметь дело с драгоценностью, которая может ответить ему и всё время норовит сбежать. Но вышло скорее наоборот: Смауг становился всё более и более одержимым им. Для существа, которое долгое время прожило в одиночестве, дракон действительно отчаянно жаждал компании.

Я должен этим воспользоваться, подумал про себя Бильбо. Несомненно, это было самым эффективным оружием против Смауга, которое оказалось в руках Бильбо, и дракон добровольно отдал его ему. Но в то время, как Бильбо не стеснялся манипулировать тщеславием, жадностью и нравом Смауга, от мысли об использовании _одиночества_ дракона в таком духе желудок Бильбо сводило.

Поэтому Бильбо не пытался торговаться, не пытался хитрить. Украшения на его теле звякали при каждом взмахе его рук, пока он говорил: — Я не могу жить на одном краме и воде вечно. Как и спать на груде украденных заплесневелых одеял. Я не могу до конца жизни дышать этим затхлым сопрелым воздухом или лицезреть безлюдные залы. Это не мой дом, Смауг. Это даже не _твой_ дом.

— _Ты думаешь, это не мой дом_? — прошипел Смауг, его губы скривились, а крылья расправились так, что их кончики царапнули потолок.

— Не твой, — сказал Бильбо. И задохнулся от неожиданной тоски: каким же _пустым_ казался этот коридор… И Смауг, и Бильбо изучали его, но не были его частью. Они не наполняли его светом и жизнью. — Это бесполезный камень, который ты украл и в котором решил сгнить. Это не твой дом.

— Если он так бесполезен, как ты заявляешь, почему эти гнусные гномы так страстно желают вернуть его?

— Потому что для них это не просто гора. И никогда ею не была. Они на самом деле _жили_ здесь. Пока ты не пришёл и не отобрал её у них.

— Я хотел иметь дом! — огрызнулся Смауг. — Я хотел _этот_ дом!

— Но ты не можешь просто брать! — воскликнул Бильбо, хотя знал, что не существовало на свете весомых доводов для такого существа, как Смауг. — Так в мире не делается! Ты должен _попросить_. Любезно. И если тебе говорят ‘нет’, то так тому и быть.

— Я — _Смауг_. Мне не говорят _’нет’_. Я _не спрашиваю_. Я беру!  
Решив не уподобляться темпераменту Смауга, Бильбо произнёс как можно спокойнее: 

— Я _заметил_.

Смауг напряжённо вглядывался в него некоторое время, а потом сказал: 

— Значит, ты придираешься к предложенному мной питанию, питью, уюту и дому. А что насчёт моего дружбы?

— Твоя компания намного приятнее мне, чем должна была бы, — признал Бильбо. Но хотя он частенько глупил, дураком хоббит не был: — Но это не дружба.

Даже с того места, где он стоял, Бильбо смог ощутить нарастающий жар в каждом выдохе Смауга. Бильбо думал, что ему следовало испугаться, но в то же время он осознал, что бояться практически нечего. Он стоял на месте, лицом к лицу с драконом, ярость которого буквально сочилась из каждой чешуйки.

— Очень хорошо, — прорычал Смауг, а затем обернул хвост вокруг талии Бильбо и потянул его обратно к сокровищнице. Несмотря на очевидный гнев, дракон был осторожен и почтителен с каждым предметом, который снимал с себя, и хотя он не сказал ни слова Бильбо, его руки были нежными, когда он с той же бережностью снимал украшения с хоббита. Бильбо ожидал, что Смауг вернётся в драконью форму и, может быть, снова скроется в коридорах, чтобы дать выход своему темпераменту без угрозы навредить своей собственности, но дракон так не поступил.

Вместо этого он протянул руку Бильбо: огромная конечность нежно обхватила маленькую ладонь хоббита, и увлекла его обратно на груду сокровищ. Бильбо позволил себя увести, решив, что для одного дня достаточно поиграл на драконьих нервах. Когда они достигли вершины самой высокой золотой кучи, Смауг заставил Бильбо сесть, а сам опустился перед ним на колени. В его глазах была жадность и накопленная злость, даже больше, чем обычно, и Бильбо подумал, что, возможно, история сможет его успокоить.

Но в этот раз Смауг казался незаинтересованным в рассказе. Он устроился рядом с Бильбо, распростёр руки, поразительно широко даже в уменьшенной форме, и ввинтился в золото в яростном движении, прижимая сокровища и хоббита к груди. Бильбо напрягся от головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах и в изумлении уставился на дракона, но тот лишь водил руками по драгоценностям вокруг них, тёрся головой о золото и глубоко урчал. 

Смауг успокаивал себя, осознал Бильбо через несколько минут. Дракон был расстроен и пытался утешить себя, наслаждаясь вещами, которые он хранил, обожал, в которых _нуждался_ с упёртой неистовостью, и по какой-то причине он причислял Бильбо к одной из таких вещей. Его напряжение постепенно спадало, сменяясь опьяняющим и _мощным_ чувством быть предметом такого слепого обожания. Ему пришло в голову, что на самом деле не он был Сказочником дракона. Смауг был _его_ драконом, и эта мысль послала искорку тепла и изумления в тело Бильбо.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда Смауг поднял одну из рук Бильбо и понюхал её. По коже пробежали мурашки, когда дракон коснулся губами его ладони так же, как поступал со своим золотом, но он выпустил её прежде, чем тревога успела основательно укрепиться.

Затем Смауг поднял кубок и сделал то же самое, пробежав губами по золотому ободку. Огромный зал, в котором они находились, казался Бильбо всё меньше и меньше, а тело Смауга рядом всё теплее и теплее. Мысли об обладании кружили Бильбо голову, и ему действительно стоило отстраниться, чтобы отдышаться. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Смаугу, но дракон проглотил его слова прежде, чем они были произнесены. Его рот прижался ко рту Бильбо, а огромные руки бережно поддерживали голову. Бильбо замер, Смауг был обжигающе горячим везде, где они соприкасались. Острый язык дракона облизнул его губы. Дракон целовал его. Смауг _целовал_ его – и это не было _неприятно_ , желанным тоже не было, разум Бильбо забарахлил, и приятные мысли, которые у него были минуту назад, развеялись без следа.

А затем Смауг прильнул ближе, его крупное тело придавливало Бильбо к золоту, а одна из его рук оглаживала его бок. Вскоре рука дракона отклонилась ниже и скользнула под одежду Бильбо, и с ошеломительной внезапностью хоббит осознал, что происходит.

Дикая паника прошила его насквозь, Бильбо изо всех сил оттолкнул от себя Смауга, и хотя он, должно быть, почувствовал не более, чем касание, он, тем не менее, легко отклонился и отстранился. Неуклюже подавшись назад по грудам золота, Бильбо выдохнул: — Стой! Стой, что ты делаешь!

Дракон нахмурился, но не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, чтобы последовать за Бильбо. 

— Обеспечиваю более удовлетворительную дружбу, — сказал он.

Бильбо почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло. 

— Это не то… это вовсе не то, что я имел в виду! Нет! Не надо… не надо делать этого снова. Скажи, что не будешь.

\- Тебе не нравятся прикосновения?

— Не в этом дело! Это не… Но, если ты спрашиваешь, нет. Ну, вот, какие-то прикосновения довольно приятны, но нет… не такие. — Бильбо пригладил руками одежду, его колотящееся сердце постепенно успокаивалось, так как Смауг всё это время оставался на безопасном расстоянии. — Никаких _интимных_ прикосновений. Я совершенно их не хочу.

— От меня?

— От кого угодно, - сказал Бильбо. Была _причина_ , по которой в Бэг Энде всегда был только Бильбо Бэггинс, ни мужа, ни жены, ни маленьких хоббят и хоббитянок. 

— Сначала ты не возражал, — сказал Смауг.

Это было слегка чересчур — у Бильбо не было много возможностей испытать приятные ощущения, как и _выразить протест_ против большинства драконьих поступков – но всё же было отчасти правдой. 

— Возможно, — сказал Бильбо. — Но ты опять не попросил. Скажи, что не будешь. Пообещай мне, Смауг! Или я больше не стану рассказывать тебе истории!

Смауг фыркнул и снова улёгся на золото, однако, оставив между ними расстояние в фут. — Мне не доставляет удовольствия видеть, как ты реагируешь. — Дракон повернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Бильбо, одно из его огромных крыльев изогнулось, накрывая их обоих. — Скажи мне тогда. Если не этого, то чего в моей дружбе недостаёт?

— Того, что у меня нет выбора, - сказал Бильбо. — Того, что меня не спросили. Того, что, если бы я попросил отпустить меня, ты сказал бы мне ‘нет’.

— Понимаю, — сказал Смауг, выражение его лица было нечитаемым, хотя он и не стал возражать. Чувствуя себя неожиданно вымотанным от вспышки эмоционального возбуждения, Бильбо опустился на золото и устроился рядом со Смаугом. Красные глаза дракона были открыты и смотрели прямо на Бильбо, и когда тот понял, что Смауг не будет больше делать попыток сблизиться с ним, то постепенно расслабился.

Смауг начал рассказывать сонную урчащую историю. Бильбо слишком устал, чтобы уловить в ней смысл, и просто сосредоточился на успокаивающих глубоких модуляциях его голоса. Это было — ну, это не было _удобно_ , не с сокровищами, колющими его в спину, и животом, бурчащим от пропущенного одного — трёх обедов, и определенно не со знанием, что он заперт в горе с драконом, который кажется хочет, чтобы он остался здесь навсегда.

Но с другой стороны это было действительно... ну, это было в самом деле мило, если Бильбо не слишком задумывался. Он находился достаточно близко, чтобы слышать ровное дыхание Смауга, достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать тепло, которое он излучал, даже не будучи _слишком_ близко, чтобы чувствовать себя почти уютно под одним крылом Смауга над головой, блокирующим из виду большую часть зала. Без особенного намерения Бильбо задремал под бормотание Смауга. И хотя под горой не ощущался ход времени, когда Бильбо проснулся от звука нежного позвякивания, вокруг царила тишина тихого мирного утра.

Выглянув из-под крыла Смауга, Бильбо увидел, что дракон зачерпывал полные горсти монет и позволял им просачиваться сквозь пальцы снова и снова. В этой форме хвост Смауга лениво постукивал о золото, едва издавая звук. 

— Сказочник, — подсказал Смауг.

В ответ Бильбо рассказал не историю. Не совсем. Он аккуратно опустил все упоминания о хоббитах из Шира, и особенно о Бэг Энде, но тихим голосом, с тоской, Бильбо поведал о своём доме. О круглой двери и дорожке из булыжников, о растениях и саде камней, о крыльце и его кладовой, о гостиной и кабинете. О безделушках на полках и серебряной посуде в шкафчиках, о носовых платках и жилетках в гардеробе. О речушке, изящно округлых холмах и солнце в полуденном небе.

Когда Бильбо замолчал, Смауг спросил: 

— Это был твой дом?

— Да, — сказал Бильбо, потому что в нём всё ещё жила надежда, что он снова им станет.

Смауг зачерпнул ещё одну горсть золота и медленно высыпал её Бильбо на живот: 

— А это мой.

* * *

С того раза Бильбо никак не мог выбросить из головы одну мысль. Она не особенно радовала его, но заключалась в том, что если бы они не были _здесь_ , если бы у Бильбо было больше домашних удобств (к которым он в первую очередь относил еду), если бы ему дались какие-нибудь гарантии безопасности его друзей, то сожительство со старым червяком было… ну… довольно приятным.

Они вместе бродили по коридорам, а Бильбо всегда наслаждался хорошей прогулкой. Иногда Смауг был в своей огромной драконьей форме, а иногда в маленькой человекоподобной, и они обменивались историями. Смауг становился всё более хорошим слушателем. Когда Бильбо оплакивал потерю своих трубок и объяснил про принцип курения, про дымовые колечки и табачные листы, Смауг внимательно его выслушал. А затем его живот начал накаляться добела, Бильбо запнулся о собственные ноги, шарахнувшись назад, но Смауг только сжал губы и выдохнул несколько облачков серого дыма, пока не смог сформировать маленькие колечки.

— Впечатляюще, — сказал Бильбо, когда отдышался и осознал, что это было всё, что хотел сделать Смауг. Про себя он, однако, подумал, что хвастаться тут было нечем, будь у него трубка, то вышло бы намного лучше. Затем уже вернувшись в свою драконью форму Смауг пыхтел и фыркал, наполняя зал дюжинами колечек, гигантских, как дом, и вскоре приноровился получать облачка всех форм и размеров. И на этот раз похвала Бильбо была полностью искренней.

Они спали рядом с друг другом. Иногда Бильбо сворачивался в своём маленьком гнезде из одеял, а Смауг прислонялся к ближайшей колонне, положив огромную голову на камень рядом с Бильбо. Иногда Бильбо засыпал, когда они сидели рядышком на горе сокровищ, а просыпался от необычного ощущения, что вся земля под ним ходила ходуном и понимал, что _лежит на животе Смауга_ , а колебания были его дыханием.

Временами, когда Бильбо задрёмывал, то позже обнаруживал под боком Смауга всё ещё в человекоподобной форме, наблюдающего за ним со смесью жадности и обожания. И именно Бильбо день за днём потихоньку сокращал расстояние между ними, ища тепло, ища близость, ища утешение. И когда, наконец, он позволил Смаугу себя обнять — при условии, что этим всё и ограничится — то оказался тесно прижатым к дракону, пока тот обнюхивал его и мурлыкал ему на ухо чудесные истории. Из драконьего живота доносился приятный, урчащий _счастливый_ звук, и Бильбо только вздыхал и думал, что это было неплохо… совсем неплохо.

Когда это происходило, однако, Смауг никогда не спал. Если дракону требовался настоящий сон, он возвращался в свою огромную форму, и Бильбо это ставило в тупик ровно до того момента, пока его его не посетила мысль, что в определённом отношении, возможно, дракон доверял Бильбо немного больше, чем Бильбо доверял ему.

Позже Бильбо будет стыдно за себя за то, как легко Смауг сломил его сопротивление. За то, как Бильбо не только смирился с судьбой в этой не совсем одинокой горе, но и начал активно ею наслаждаться. Но едва ли в том была вина Бильбо. Он был только самым обычным хоббитом, оказавшимся в безвыходном положении. Как можно было устоять перед древней мудростью, шармом и умом "О, Смауга Хитрейшего, Проницательнейшего, Ужаснейшего?"

Позже Бильбо будет не нравиться думать о том, что бы случилось, не вернись снова дрозд. Но также он не захочет вспоминать и о том, что произошло после того, как он вернулся.

Когда Бильбо увидел дрозда во второй раз, он был один, а вот дрозд не был. Хоббит оставил Смауга мирно дремать на груде сокровищ и отправился гулять в одиночку. Тогда он и услышал сначала хлопанье крыльев, а потом и их обладателя дрозда, вместе с которым был старый ворон. Он скакнул к Бильбо и произнёс древним, но чётким голосом: 

— Какая встреча, Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг Энда. Мое имя Роак, сын Карка. Я глава великих воронов Горы.

— Ты умеешь говорить на обычном языке? — воскликнул Бильбо.

— Умею. И у меня для тебя сообщение. Этот дрозд, да не выпадут никогда его перья, был послан сюда Торином, сыном Траина, чтобы узнать твою судьбу.

— Значит ты всё-таки хотел, чтобы я последовал за тобой! — обратился в дрозду Бильбо.

Дрозд зачирикал и приосанился, а Роак сказал: 

— Мы не знали, что ты не понимаешь птичью речь. Дрозд, помимо того, чтобы найти тебя, должен был передать послание, что тебя не бросили! Что ты, _и_ эта гора будут скоро освобождены из лап дракона.

На при этом заявлении сердце Бильбо совершило забавную вещь. Оно набухло и сморщилось одновременно, отчего хоббит ощутил душевный подъем и ужас, тепло и озноб.

— Я принёс тебе новости, хорошую и плохую, — сказал Роак. И пустился в объяснения. 

Оказывается, Бильбо провёл под горой уже два месяца. Несколько недель дрозд обыскивал склоны, пытаясь обнаружить вход внутрь, а затем найти Бильбо и узнать его судьбу, какой бы она не была. И новость о том, что Бильбо всё ещё жив, была действительно приятной.

Однако снаружи горы царила мрачная обстановка. Каждый ощутил, как содрогнулась земля от рёва древнего дракона. Услышал отдалённые рычание и грохот. Каждый знал, что Парадные Ворота разрушены, а потайной ход завален, и что внутри был вне всякого сомнения проснувшийся дракон.

И каждый спрашивал себя: _Что планирует делать старый Смауг Ужасный_?

Упав духом, компания Торина ретировалась обратно в Озёрный город, где они по сей день жили в унынии, безуспешно придумывая альтернативные способы вернуть гору. Но всё, к чему они пришли, было то, что их поход обернулся крахом. И хотя они послали к горе дрозда, надежда, что он вернётся с приятными новостями была ничтожной.

Люди Озёрного города пребывали в ужасе, женщины и дети спасались бегством, в страхе, что в любой день там объявится Смауг, воцарится террор, и падёт Озёрный город, как пал в своё время Дейл.

Мужчина из Озёрного города по имени Бард, однако, начал призывать гномов к ответу. 

— Это они разбудили дракона и отказываются иметь дело с последствиями, — кричал он. — Люди Озёрного города не могут просто сидеть в ожидании смерти. Нет, они должны действовать! Они должны выманить дракона и сразиться со старым чудовищем раз и навсегда, или они, и их дети, и дети их детей никогда не узнают настоящей свободы или безопасности. — Предложение было рискованным, но Бард умел убеждать, и его слова достигли не только сердец жителей из Озёрного города, но и Темнолесья.

Сейчас люди собирали армию, вооружая друг друга и строя планы, тоже самое делали и эльфы Темнолесья, вступив с ними в союз.

И все они говорили одно: гномы лишились права на Эребор, поэтому богатства горы отойдут тому, кто сразит дракона.

Такое заявление снова разожгло огонь в сердцах Торина и его друзей, Торин отправил послание Даину в Железные Холмы, и огромная армия гномов сейчас также маршировала к горе. 

Но старый ворон поведал не только об этом.

Приехав и узнав, что потайной ход заблокирован, а взломщик почти наверняка мертв, великий волшебник Гендальф впал в ужасный гнев. Но когда дрозд доложил о том, что Бильбо жив, Гендальф начал предпринимать немедленные действия. Он отказался терпеть заключение Бильбо и отправил за помощью к орлам, которые теперь летели сюда.

Собирается множество армий, сказал Роак, и союзы их ненадёжны из-за совершенно противоположных намерений.

— Но какой в этом прок, если они даже не могут попасть _внутрь_ горы? — спросил Бильбо, у него голова шла кругом от обилия новостей. — Смауг не окажет им такой любезности, чтобы открыть Парадные ворота!

— Гендальф не оставит тебя здесь, — твердо сказал Роак. — Он откроет дверь, даже если разнесет гору по камешку. Что случится потом – что случится, когда армии столкнутся с драконом и с друг другом... — Ворон содрогнулся, взъерошив перья. — Я не знаю. Спрячься, Бильбо Бэггинс. Найди себе укромное место и пересиди там, пока Смауг не умрёт, а ты не освободишься. Но для начала ответь мне, хоббит. За проведённые здесь месяцы не обнаружил ли ты у Смауга какое-нибудь слабое место? Что угодно, что может помочь нашей и твоей цели?

Слабое место было. Бильбо заметил его ещё вначале — скол в броне на животе Смауга, приметный в обеих формах Смауга. За один удар сердца Бильбо прокрутил в голове всё, что может случиться, кровопролитие, и потери, и горе, и пришёл к неожиданному непростому решению. Он без колебаний описал слабое место птицам, потому что это уже не имело значения.

Войны не будет, Бильбо сделает для этого всё.

Роак поблагодарил его, попрощался, и они с дроздом улетели, перед этим напомнив хоббиту беречь себя и заверив, что скоро всё будет кончено, но Бильбо знал, как должен поступить. Не спеша он вернулся в зал сокровищ, даже хотя знал, что каждая секунда сейчас значила больше, чем он мог себе представить.

Бильбо обдумывал аргументы в голове, но когда он подошёл к Смаугу, то уже знал, что сейчас было не время для хитрых манипуляций, которые могли только выйти ему боком. Он должен всё провернуть с первой попытки: ведь на кону сейчас стояла не только его жизнь. Поэтому он как можно чётче произнёс: — Ты должен покинуть эту гору, Смауг. Ты должен уйти сейчас. Я уйду с тобой, я _останусь_ с тобой, но ты должен уйти.

Смауг фыркнул и изящно обернулся в человекоподобную форму. Улегшись на спину на своих сокровищах, Смауг только откинул назад голову и, потянув воздух носом, сказал: 

— Ты пообщался с крылатыми нарушителями.

— Смауг, ты должен выслушать меня, — сказал Бильбо. — Ты должен сделать то, что я тебе говорю.

— А это значит уйти. Ответь, зачем мне это делать?

И Бильбо пересказал Смаугу всё в точности, как поведал ему ворон — о собирающихся армиях, о надвигающемся кровопролитии, о ненадёжных союзниках, обо всём, пока страх и паника пожирали его. По логике вещей отобрать у дракона гору никак не могло пройти гладко, Бильбо знал об этом с самого начала. И в любом случае он подписал контракт. Но это… это было другое. Это была _война_. И Бильбо сделает всё, что в его (пусть и ограниченных) силах, чтобы помочь.

— Похоже на то, что война и кровопролитие случатся независимо от того, буду я здесь или нет, - сказал Смауг, пренебрежительно махнув рукой.

— Я не прошу тебя остановить их, — сказал Бильбо. — Я прошу тебя только не делать хуже! Пожалуйста, Смауг, проруби себе выход и _уходи_. Это _не твой дом_. Это _не твоё золото_. Пожалуйста. Ради меня, хоть раз умерь свою жадность, прошу.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я действительно уступлю?

Бильбо облизнул губы: он знал, как опасен был для него следующий довод, насколько он выдаст его, даже сейчас, после того, как он был так осторожен в сохранении своих тайн от Смауга, но выбора не было. 

— Был контракт. Перед тем, как я присоединился к компании гномов, я подписал контракт. Мне была обещана одна четырнадцатая часть от общей прибыли. Возьми её. Возьми одну четырнадцатую часть сокровищ, возьми так много, как сможешь унести — я даже помогу — а затем уходи. Я уйду вместе с тобой. Я уйду с тобой, куда бы ты ни захотел, если мы сделаем это мирным путём. Я обещаю тебе это.

— Зачем мне брать четырнадцатую часть, когда я могу иметь всё? Когда у меня уже _есть_ ты?

— Но так долго не продлится. Будет война — сюда идут _армии_! Всё не так, как раньше. Они подготовились к сражению с тобой.

— Учитывая, что многие из них будут скорее сражаться друг с другом, чем со мной, я думаю, мои шансы весьма высоки.

— Я уровнял ваши шансы, — сказал Бильбо.

В первый раз с тех пор, как начался их разговор, Смауг выпрямился, а его глаза потемнели. Каждый стук его хвоста о золото был сильнее предыдущего. 

— О чём это ты? – спросил он.

— Я сказал им, куда целиться, — сказал Бильбо. — Так что, как видишь, — и здесь голос Бильбо дрогнул, потому что он знал, что если ошибся, именно на _Бильбо_ будет направлена вся ярость Смауга. — Твои шансы меньше, чем ты думаешь. Они знают, что ты не неуязвим, а твоя броня не непроницаема. Ради _себя самого_ , не сражайся против моих друзей.

— Вот мне любопытно, — усмехнулся Смауг, его зубы блеснули, и Бильбо узнал того Смауга, которого впервые встретил два месяца назад. — Насколько переменчивы твои привязанности, Сказочник. Насколько _ненадёжны_. Любопытно, что подумают твои друзья о том времени, которое ты провёл здесь со мной. Что ты им скажешь? Мне интересно, каковы твои истинные мотивы: предотвратить смерть своих друзей… или мою?

Если бы Бильбо был перед собой абсолютно честен, то не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Он не хотел, чтобы перед ним вставал такой выбор. Но если Смауга не убедили сокровища или угрозы, рычагов влияния у Бильбо больше не осталось.

Смауг вглядывался в него, будто ловил каждую безумную мысль в его голове, а затем поднялся и сказал: 

— Что за золото ты носишь в своем кармане?

Бильбо застыл. Он быстро моргнул, прочистил горло и усилием воли заставил руку остаться на месте, а не сжать немедленно кольцо в кармане. 

— Прости? — переспросил он.

— Кусочек золота. Я учуял его, ещё когда ты впервые спустился в мою гору, и с тех пор я чувствую его на тебе. Он пахнет, как нечто маленькое и очень чистое. Что это?

Бильбо снова быстро моргнул. А затем усилием заставил дыхание выровняться. 

— Конечно — _конечно_ я пахну как золото, Смауг, я… я спал на нём несколько недель. Конечно ты чуешь золото на мне.

— Но это не _моё_ золото. Я знаю запах своего золота, о чём ты сам прекрасно осведомлён, и ни одно из них не пахнет как _это_. Любопытно. Не важно, какую одежду ты носишь, ты всегда пахнешь этим маленьким кусочком золота. Когда я напугал тебя, твоя рука потянулась к карману, и ты погладил его. Это первая вещь, к которой ты тянешься, когда просыпаешься, и последняя, к чему прикасаешься перед тем, как засыпаешь. Что это?

Это же было неправдой, да? Бильбо не тянулся к кольцу так часто. Это не могло быть правдой. Бильбо бы заметил. 

— Ничего, — максимально твёрдо сказал Бильбо. — Просто безделушка. Я не понимаю…я не понимаю, в чём дело.

Смауг подошёл ближе, слишком близко, и хоббиту показалось, будто он прирос к земле. Смауг остановился прямо перед ним, и Бильбо мог почувствовать на себе его тёплое дыхание. 

— У тебя в карманах три похищенные вещи, — заявил Смауг. — Однако я знаю содержимое только двух. Ты должен простить мое любопытство. Это моя натура.

— Три… У меня нет… Это не…

Смауг протянул руку и один из его весьма острых когтей зацепился за правый карман Бильбо. У того перехватило дыхание. 

— Разумеется, Аркенстон. Именно за ним ты сюда пришел. Ты постоянно его высматривал, и схватил его, как только поверил, что сможешь ускользнуть вместе с ним. Я не возражал. Он не становился менее моим, если ты носил его на себе.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Бильбо. — Да… да, ты прав. Аркенстон у меня. И я верну его тебе, я не…

— И ты держишь _меня_ в кармане, не так ли? — продолжил Смауг, словно Бильбо ничего не говорил. — В этом, я думаю, — сказал он, указывая на верхний карман слева. — Кем бы ты ни был, Сказочник, ты принадлежишь к равнодушному народу, так безжалостно использовать привязанность существа против него самого.

— Это абсурд, — сказал Бильбо, голос его был высоким и тонким. — У меня… Если уж на то пошло, ты… ты не в _моём_ …

— У тебя изысканный вкус, — произнёс Смауг. — ты мог взять что угодно под этой горой, но всё, на что ты позарился, то единственное, что для тебя стало достойно кражи, был её король, — Смауг постучал когтем по верхнему кармашку, — и её сердце. — Дракон постучал по правому.

Бильбо тяжело сглотнул.

— Всё это говорит мне о том, что чем бы ни была третья вещь, которую ты украл, за неё ты убъёшь, выражение твоего лица, когда ты держишь эту вещь делает тебя похожим на мой вид — что бы ни было в _этом_ кармане, — Смауг постучал по левому нижнему карману Бильбо, — оно должно быть совершенно невероятным.

— Это не… — У Бильбо пересохло во рту. Разум застилала паника и безотчётный ужас. Как Смауг так легко выбил его из колеи? — Я никогда… Я бы никогда _не убил_ … Я бы никогда… — За исключением того, что Бильбо сейчас вспоминал того гигантского паука, который на краткое мгновение встал между Бильбо и его золотым кольцом, и словно слышал щёлканье хелицер и глухие удары меча, обрушивающегося на паучий череп еще долго после того, как многочисленные лапы перестали дёргаться.

Смауг не мог знать, о чём думает Бильбо — он _не мог_ — но почему-то он скривил губы в зубастой улыбке. Дракон не моргал и не отводил от Бильбо взгляд. — Оставь то, что лежит в этом кармане, с моего согласия, — сказал дракон, указывая на Аркенстон. — Оставь и то, что лежит в этом кармане тоже, — продолжил он словно в раздумье, указывая на верхний карман у сердца Бильбо.

Смауг отступил на шаг, но даже с расстоянием между ними, Бильбо не мог дышать. — Отдай мне то, что лежит в этом кармане, — сказал Смауг, указывая на левый нижний карман Бильбо. Он вытянул вперёд руку. — Дай мне то, что лежит в этом кармане, и я уйду, как ты просил. Я уйду с миром и спокойно найду себе новый дом. Если случится война и кровопролитие, пускай эти ничтожные армии поубивают друг друга из-за их ничтожных дрязг, я же не приму участия ни в одном сражении и не пролью ни капли крови. Я обещаю тебе это.

Это должно было быть самое простое и очевидное решение, которое Бильбо приходилось делать с того момента, как он покинул Шир! Что может быть проще! Прекрасно. Это было легко. Бильбо расправил плечи и кивнул. Затем прочистил горло и выпрямил спину. Рука сейчас стискивала кольцо в кармане, хотя он не помнил, как так получилось. Кольцо в его пальцах весило больше, чем целая гора. Рука Смауга между тем даже не дрогнула.

— Я не заберу его у тебя, — сказал Смауг. — Не так должен работать мир, согласно твоим представлениям, не правда ли? Мы не должны _отбирать_. Мы должны просить. Любезно даже. Прошу, Сказочник, могу ли я взять твою безделушку в обмен на всё то, что ты попросил у меня, что всего лишь является _всем_ , чем я владею и чем являюсь? 

— Да, попросить. Любезно, — повторил Бильбо, рука дёрнулась вокруг кольца. — Конечно. — Он снова прочистил горло. Он не мог слышать из-за гула сердцебиения в ушах. Не мог думать из-за гула в собственном разуме. Не мог видеть сквозь темноту, наползающую перед глазами.

Один бесконечный момент спустя Смауг фыркнул и опустил руку. Он сделал ещё один шаг назад. — Не говори со мной больше о воровстве, _Взломщик_. Не говори со мной больше о жадности. Пускай эти армии стучатся в мои двери, и если они прорвутся внутрь, они получат то, что заслужили.

Повернувшись спиной к Бильбо, Смауг возвратился в центр сокровищницы. Он не обратился в дракона, а просто опустился на золото и начал прочёсывать пальцами рук, ног и хвостом золотые безделушки с подчёркнутым высокомерием.

Только когда Бильбо оторвал руку от кармана, только когда немедленная угроза потерять кольцо полностью испарилась, он смог снова думать и дышать.

**Глава 4**

Бильбо пытался игнорировать Смауга, что было нелегко сделать с существом, занимавшим собой всю гору, не зависимо от реального физического размера. Но Бильбо был зол и напуган, и не знал, о чём только думал, когда пытался уговорить дракона. Как посмел предположить, что обещание остаться с ним хоть что-то значило для Смауга, когда на кону стояли украденные драконом сокровища и его украденный дом.

 _Глупый_ хоббит, думал про себя Бильбо. Всё это время Смауг неуклонно сдерживал себя – свой темперамент, уменьшал свой размер. Когда он размышлял над этим — _глупый_ , глупый Бильбо — то решил, что сделано это было в попытке заставить Бильбо почувствовать себя не таким маленьким.

Но драконы не руководствуются привязанностью или добротой. Они действуют — всегда, всегда, _всегда_ — из жадности. По злому умыслу. Бильбо знал это. Знал с самого начала. Смауг не снизил собственной бдительности. Он убедился, чтобы Бильбо понизил _свою_. И хоббит сделал это, несмотря на то, что снова и снова напоминал себе сопротивляться чарам дракона. И он всё испортил. У него в руках было огромное преимущество: знание о том, что происходило снаружи горы, и как же он им распорядился? Бильбо поспешил рассказать Смаугу всё до малейших деталей, а затем призвал к его _морали_.

Конечно, Смауг остался равнодушным как к его мольбам, так и к уговорам. И конечно, всё свелось к его желанию узнать, что лежало у Бильбо в карманах.

И раз уж речь зашла об этом, да как он посмел! Бильбо снова запустил пальцы в карман (что делал каждые несколько минут) и сжал кольцо, уверяя себя, что оно всё ещё на месте. Их ситуации совершенно не похожи. Как посмел Смауг осуждать Бильбо за обладание кольцом! Как посмел Смауг _просить_ отдать его!

Сейчас следование твёрдым принципам никак Бильбо не помогало. У него не только не осталось тузов в рукаве или идей, что делать дальше, но его также тошнило от предательства. Он позволил Смаугу стать ближе к нему, как душевно, _так и_ физически. Он _хотел_ , чтобы Смауг стал ближе, а это не то, что Бильбо особенно привык желать.

Бильбо не доверял самому себе. Больше нет. Поэтому единственное, что он мог делать — игнорировать дракона. Он не отреагировал на просьбы, а затем и требования, Смауга рассказать историю. Усилием воли он пропустил мимо ушей предложение Смауга рассказать ему его собственную. Он не обратил внимания на дракона, когда тот отправился вслед за ним, пока Бильбо блуждал по залам в безрезультатных поисках дрозда и старого ворона в надежде, что они вернулись с новостями. Бильбо полностью проигнорировал Смауга, когда тот попытался уговорить Бильбо лечь рядом с собой, и даже вынужден был прикусить язык, чтобы не нарушить молчание и не сказать Смаугу чётко и ясно, что Бильбо думал обо всём _этом_.

Однажды утром (или днём, или вечером, да какая разница?) когда Бильбо свернулся несчастным калачиком в своем гнезде из одеял, Смауг поднялся к нему по лестнице и наклонился, оказавшись прямо перед ним, хотя и стоял несколькими футами в стороне.

— Ты хочешь вернуться к себе домой, — заявил Смауг. Его голос был мягче обычного, словно прикрытый валежником костёр, хотя он всё еще эхом отражался от стен. — Ты планируешь улизнуть при первой же возможности, вернёшься домой и даже не оглянёшься. Ты даже не возьмёшь свою долю сокровищ. Они тебе не нужны.

Наклонившийся над ним, говорящий таким тихим голосом, с пальцами, согнутыми так, чтобы спрятать смертоносную остроту когтей, Смауг казался почти безвредным. Но Бильбо не мог доверять словам хитрого дракона. Вместо этого он повернулся к нему спиной и обнял руками прижатые к груди колени.

— Это и был твой план, — сказал Смауг.

— А ты сомневался? — нехотя пробурчал Бильбо.

Он бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, как хвост Смауга в волнении дёргается из стороны в сторону. 

— Я не знаю, — сказал Смауг. — Я не могу... твои поступки сложно предугадать.

Бильбо снова отвернулся и услышал, как когти Смауга начали постукивать по камню. 

— А твои _до смешного_ легко предсказать, — сказал Бильбо, что было не до конца правдой — особенно когда Бильбо был дураком и забывал, кем являлся Смауг. От ремарки хоббита Смауг зашипел, и Бильбо улыбнулся про себя, чувстувуя мрачное удовлетворение.

— Твоё предложение было нечестным.

Нет, ну как он только смеет.

— Твоему слову нельзя доверять, — сказал Смауг.

Бильбо хмуро смотрел на пол перед ним. Шерсть на его ногах была грязной. Как бы он хотел сейчас оказаться дома в ванне, заполненной водой и пузырьками.

— Ты бы рассказал им мой самый главный секрет, если уже не сделал этого. Я бы улизнул отсюда в своей более уязвимой форме и оказался бы в ловушке.

— Я не рассказал и не стал бы! — рявкнул Бильбо. Если бы он был драконом, его живот уже стал бы ослепительно белым от огня.

— Ты рассказал им о другой моей слабости.

— Ну, мне нужно было _что-то_ , чтобы убедить тебя! — В голове у Бильбо застучало.

— Ты бы никогда не ушёл со мной, — сказал Смауг.

— Хватит выдумывать! — воскликнул Бильбо. — И да будет тебе известно, я всегда верен данному слову.

— Я знаю, что ты очень хорошо обращаешься со словами. Ты бы разорвал наше соглашение при первой же возможности.

Мог бы он так поступить? Бильбо не загадывал настолько наперёд. Он был слишком занят, бросая все мыслимые доводы на растерзание Смаугу. Да и сейчас едва ли стоило думать об этом.

Бильбо закрыл уши руками, голова болела — а затем он понял, что стук исходил вовсе не из его головы. Он глянул назад на Смауга, который сейчас смотрел в сторону Парадных ворот.

— Прошу, не причиняй никому вреда, — прошептал Бильбо. — Прошу.

Смауг обернулся к нему с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Я наслаждался твоей компанией, Сказочник, — наконец сказал Смауг, выпрямился и легко спрыгнул с дорожкт на золото.

С первым ударом сердца Бильбо Смауг обернулся в свою гигантскую форму. Со вторым ударом Смауг запрокинул голову назад и заревел, отчего гора содрогнулась. На третий удар Смауг на полной скорости рванул ко входу. На четвертый он исчез из поля зрения Бильбо.

На пятый удар сердца Бильбо услышал оглушительный грохот у Парадных ворот, а затем наступил хаос.

* * *

Бильбо не был свидетелем участи Смауга, так как застыл на месте, когда тот рванул вперёд. Смауг показал свой истинный лик, и это было _не_ лицо, которое он показывал Бильбо. Но позже Бильбо мог бы поклялся, что услышал гигантский всплеск. Что почувствовал, как земля содрогнулась. И не осталось никаких вопросов, когда он услышал одобрительные возгласы.

Не стало больше Смауга Ужасного.

Заставив себя сдвинуться с места и ни о чём не думать, пока нет, Бильбо надел золотое кольцо и, наконец, отважился выйти. Он протиснулся через руины главного входа, и в изумлении открыл рот от вида собравшихся армий. Легионы людей, гномов и эльфов были вооружены и слонялись вокруг, и хотя то тут, то там раздавались крики, затевались споры и агрессивные выпады, но сражения еще не было. Бильбо невидимкой прокрался сквозь шеренги, по пути улавливая фрагменты и кусочки разговоров.

Они планировали заманить Смауга в Озёрный город, где уже поджидал Бард со стрелой. Но беспокоиться было не о чем — Смауг устремился прямо туда и был пронзён стрелой Барда прежде, чем смог выпустить хотя бы один столб огня. Всё озеро содрогнулось от падения дракона, а затем он скрылся под толщей воды и ушёл на дно. Все закончилось, не начавшись. И теперь, когда общий враг пал, армии развернулись друг напротив друга в недоверии и гневе.

Лидеры армий — Бильбо слышал имена Торина и Даина, Трандуила и Барда, хотя и не видел их среди масс — горячо спорили о правах, золоте и возмещении убытков.

Бильбо залез на один из внешних хребтов горы, чтобы оценить обстановку, пока не заметил лагерь гномов и не наравился к нему. По дороге ему пришлось основательно потрудиться локтями, продираясь сквозь толпы, а за его спиной разгорались споры: люди обвиняли друг друга в том, что их толкнули. В конце концов, он нашёл их — компанию Торина, где были все, кроме самого Торина. Один долгий момент Бильбо просто всматривался в знакомые лица. Затем снял кольцо и шагнул в центр их сборища без каких-либо фанфар, и одних выражений на лицах всех двенадцати гномов были почти достаточно, чтобы лицо Бильбо осветила улыбка.

На мгновение Бильбо обрёл успокоение от мысли, что не важно, что будет потом, худшее уже позади… Он смаргивал внезапные слёзы, горло зудело и сжималось, а его сердце не знало, что делать. Его окружали изумленные улыбающиеся друзья, его хлопали по спине и обнимали так яростно, что отрывали от земли не менее двадцати раз.

В толпе послышались взволнованные шепотки, а затем вперёд протолкнулся Торин и смотрел на Бильбо так долго и так пристально, что хоббит почти осел под весом его взгляда. Наконец, Торин вздрогнул и в два быстрых шага сократил расстояние между ними, прижав хоббита к себе. 

— Взломщик, — вот и всё, что произнёс хриплым голосом Торин, и Бильбо так же крепко обнял его в ответ, зажмурившись и заставляя себя дышать.

Худшее позади, подумал Бильбо. Что бы ни случилось потом, роль Бильбо в этом походе завершилась. Всё, что осталось, это отправится домой. И хотя ностальгия неотступно следовала за ним всё путешествие, никогда еще её клыки не впивались в него так остро.

Но затем раздался крик, тихий по началу, но с все возрастающей громкостью — _Орки! Гоблины! Варги!_ Их сотни! _Тысячи!_

Собравшиеся армии оказались зажаты с двух сторон, и одновременно недовольство между людьми, гномами и эльфами отступило на второй план, когда они объединились, чтобы сразиться с общим врагом. Бильбо было приказано найти укрытие, и он снова надел кольцо и поспешил уйти. Потрясённый и едва не растоптанный на каждом шагу, он вскоре начал в панике метаться в толпе, пока не упал на землю, сражённый ударом по голове Оставшуюся часть сражения Бильбо провёл без сознания. Его нашли только после того, как всё закончилось, когда он очнулся от того, что его звали по имени, и понял, что нужно снять кольцо, чтобы быть замеченным.

Бильбо узнал, что орлы прибыли как раз вовремя, когда надежда была потеряна, и перевернули ход войны. Он узнал, что гномы снова взяли Эребор, что была организована выдача компенсаций для людей и эльфов, и что войска союзников действительно отступили.

Всё это Бильбо услышал, как в тумане, так как также ему рассказали, что Торин находится при смерти. Его привели, чтобы он увидел дорогого друга, и Бильбо опустился перед ним на колени, обменялся с ним последними словами, а затем забился в угол, чтобы поплакать.

Дракон был мёртв и погребен под толщей воды.

Аркенстон был похоронен вместе с королём под землей и камнем.

И Бильбо подумал, что будет только уместно опустошить его последний карман, но спор с самим собой не имел значения, он не смог заставить себя расстаться с сияющим золотым кольцом.

Когда Бильбо, наконец, пустился в долгое путешествие домой в компании короля эльфов, Гендальфа и Беорна, груз на его сердце было тяжелее, чем заполненные золотом и серебром поклажи, которые несли пони, и его золотое кольцо, оттягивающее карман. Ему не нужны были сокровища, он _ничего_ не хотел, но друзья настояли, что это была его доля, и Бильбо слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

С эльфами их пути разошлись в Темнолесье, затем путешественники нанесли короткий визит в доме Беорна, а потом провели куда больше времени в Последнем Пристанище Дома Элронда. Время от времени Гендальф бросал на него взгляд, будто хотел заговорить, но затем всегда отворачивался и оставлял что-то невысказанным. Гендальф не спрашивал его о двух месяцах, проведенных в Эреборе, и Бильбо изо всех сил старался долго не думать о собственных поступках или поступках дракона в течение этого времени и не вызывался рассказывать истории.

И честно говоря, с Бильбо было достаточно историй — как рассказывать их, так и жить ими. Бильбо хотел оказаться дома, наедине со своей курительной трубкой и книжками, которые можно было просто читать.

Но, несмотря на усилия Бильбо, Смауг постоянно прокрадывался в его мысли, хотя существо таких размеров просто не может поместиться в голове хоббита. И Бильбо было стыдно вспоминать время, проведенное под горой, и дважды стыдно знать, что он на самом деле скучал по старому червяку. Не то, чтобы Бильбо вообще посмел рассказать кому-либо о слезах, пролитых по погибшему дракону.

А затем каким-то образом после долгого и полного скорби путешествия, после войны и смерти стольких друзей, Бильбо вернулся домой. Подойдя к самой границе Шира, Бильбо смог увидеть вдалеке родной холм. Он вздохнул и промурлыкал про себя: 

— Дорога вдаль и вдаль ведет…

Гендальф повернулся к нему и сказал: 

— Мой дорогой Бильбо. Ты уже не тот хоббит, что был прежде.

— Я и не чувствую себя тем хоббитом, — сказал Бильбо.

— И всё же ты такой же необыкновенный, каким, я всегда знал, ты и был.

Бильбо нечего было на это ответить.

— Ты спас много жизней в этом путешествии, Бильбо. Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь насколько многим и как именно.

Даже если это было правдой, что было не так, Бильбо спас не достаточно. Он не спас никого, кто бы имел значение. Поэтому он только покачал головой, комок в его горле был слишком большим, чтобы говорить.

Гендальф доброжелательно положил руку на плечо Бильбо и слегка сжал.

— Это не последний раз, когда мы видимся, — и затем он коснулся шляпы и распростился с хоббитом.

Последний отрезок пути Бильбо проделал пешком и в кое-то веки один, держа пони под узду. Он шел по болезненно знакомой дороге, проходя мимо знакомых хоббитов. При этом они все замирали, пялились на него и ожесточенно шептались друг с другом. Бильбо думал, что ему придётся снова к этому привыкать. Ведь он позволил своей туковой стороне взять верх и исчез более чем на год, а сейчас вернулся, стройнее и печальнее, с пони, нагруженной двумя сундучками с золотом и серебром, что только напоминало ему о печальных вещах.

С тяжёлым сердцем Бильбо понимал, что его приключение окончилось, и ничего уже не будет прежним.

На земле у его двери лежала листовка; она была исцарапана, измята, заляпана чернилами и, что еще страннее, её края были подпалены. Бильбо поднял её и расправил, чтобы разобрать слова, которые сообщали о том, что 22 июня господа Грабб, Грабб и Бэрроуз будут продавать с аукциона имущество покойного Бильбо Бэггинса, эсквайра, из Бэг Энда Под Холмом, графство Хоббитон; распродажа состоится ровно в десять утра.

Это же было несколько дней назад! — простонал про себя Бильбо. А ведь он уже подумал, что его тревогам наконец-то пришёл конец!

Не удивительно, что он на него все так глазели, если каждый считал его умершим, а все его вещи распродали с аукциона. Любой, кто заключил особенно выгодную сделку на распродаже, будет вне себя из-за появления Бильбо. Особенно Саквиль-Бэггинсы. Бильбо мог бы поспорить, что они начали набивать свои полки имуществом Бильбо в тот момент, когда он едва пересёк границу Шира, а затем отнесли всё на аукцион. Счастье, что у Бильбо было так много золота и серебра, в конце концов. Ему понадобится всё содержимое обоих сундучков, чтобы вернуть обратно свои вещи, и даже этого может оказаться недостаточно!

Никаких больше приключений, поклялся себе Бильбо в сотый раз. От них ничего хорошего.

Когда он, наконец, подошел к входной двери его любимого Бэг Энда, то глубоко вздохнул и поднял руку к дверной ручке…

В это же мгновение дверь распахнулась, обнаружив на пороге нахмуренного дракона, завёрнутого в лучшее и самое мягкое одеяло Бильбо в качестве халата.

— Что тебя задержало? — спросил Смауг. Он был в своей уменьшенной форме (что неудивительно — будь Бэг Энд даже в пять раз больше, то все равно был бы слишком мал, чтобы вместить настоящего дракона), и даже в согнутом положении его крылья царапали потолок и задевали люстру.

У Бильбо даже не было времени, чтобы выдохнуть: 

— _Что_ …? — прежде, чем дракон поднырнул через входную дверь и обошел его. Он направился прямо к пони и снял с них сундучки с сокровищами, словно они весили не больше, чем подушки. Затем он поманил Бильбо внутрь вместе с собой и захлопнул дверь за их спинами хвостом.

Бильбо заметил, что в одеяле были прорезаны дыры для крыльев и хвоста Смауга. _Смауг в доме Бильбо и прорезал дыры в его лучшем одеяле, да что вообще происходит_?

— Что…! — сказал Бильбо, но дракон не обратил на него внимания. Он положил сундучки на пол, открыл их и начал рыться в содержимом. Губы Смауга растянулись в улыбке, пока он осматривал золотые и серебряные изделия, и когда закончил, то сказал: 

— _Полагаю_ , это подойдёт, хотя не думай, что я удовлетворён.

— Смауг, ты… но как…? — сумел вымолвить Бильбо, прежде чем Смауг встал и начал разглядывать _самого Бильбо_ , постепенно поворачивая его кругом, пока хоббит только открывал и закрывал рот. Смауг поцокал языком на мешки под глазами Бильбо, на изношенную и рваную одежду, на несколько царапин и синяков, оставшихся после путешествия через дикую местность. И когда Бильбо сделал полный оборот вокруг своей оси и снова встретился лицом к лицу со Смаугом, тот кивнул так, будто Бильбо прошёл инспекцию только каким-то чудом.

Бильбо всё еще изумлённо таращил глаза сначала на входную дверь, а потом на свою до боли знакомую хоббичью норку — он удивился, увидев, что большинство вещей лежит на своих местах, хотя заметил и пропажи. Может быть, его возвращение назад прошло не так гладко, как он думал, и сейчас Бильбо лежит без сознания где-нибудь в холодном, мокром и неприятном месте, а всё это лишь глупый сон. Возможно, он всё ещё заперт внутри горы.

Его размышления прервал Смауг, обвив Бильбо за талию хвостом. Тот успел только взвизгнуть, когда Смауг схватил сундучки с сокровищами — сундучки _Бильбо_ на минуточку — прижал их и хоббита к груди и безошибочно утянул их в главную спальню.

— Так, _послушай-ка_ , — начал Бильбо, пристально глядя на него. Его одеяла и простыни были сорваны с кровати и скомканы в углу, а на матрасе лежало лучшее столовое серебро Бильбо, его лучшие декоративные тарелки и самые яркие носовые платки вместе с тем, что было так похоже на его жилетки и все до единой пропавшие безделушки.

— Ты не можешь просто… — но Бильбо прервал себя на полуслове, потому что, очевидно, дракон _мог_ , потому что уже это сделал. Смауг опрокинул сундучки на кровать один за другим, водопад золота, отдельных монеток и кубков со звоном обрушился на пол. Выпавшая диадема приземлилась на бок и соскользнула с груды, остановившись только у ног Бильбо. Тот как завороженный смотрел, как она вращается, затем дребезжит и, наконец, затихает.

— Этого пока хватит, — сказал Смауг, но по его тону Бильбо прекрасно понял, насколько сильно это не так на самом деле.

Дракон грациозно шагнул на груду и уселся на неё. Он начал поднимать золотые и серебряные изделия один за другим, тщательно осматривая, нюхая и облизывая каждое, и Бильбо, наконец, закрыл рот и покачал головой, а потом, спохватившись, потребовал: 

— Так, постой-ка минутку!

Смауг замер с высунутым языком и поднял взгляд на Бильбо поверх большой серебряной монеты, которую до этого держал во рту.

— Ты… ты… не можешь просто… ну, для начала, ты _умер_. Бард выстрелил в тебя! Ты упал в озеро!

— Так всё и было, — согласился Смауг. — И никто не искал кого-то настолько маленького, когда я всплыл на поверхность.

— Значит… тебя не подстрелили?

Распахнув своё — нет, нет, принадлежащее _Бильбо_! — одеяло, под которым обнаружился жутко выглядевший глубокий порез на его груди. Смауг, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него. 

— Я… не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я знал, что они попытаются устроить засаду в Озёрном городе. Я только хотел подлететь поближе и сделать вид, что нападаю. Тот мужчина — Бард, как ты его называешь, — Смауг потёр пальцами порез, его глаза потемнели. — Точность прицела у него… впечатляющая.

Бильбо почувствовал внезапную слабость и дрожь в коленях и потянулся рукой назад, чтобы вцепиться в туалетный столик. Он таращился на Смауга, который избегал встречаться с ним глазами. 

— Они сказали, что ты полетел прямо к Озёрному городу.

— Так и было, — сказал Смауг.

— Они сказали… они сказали, что ты упал прежде, чем смог выпустить пламя, — продолжил Бильбо.

— Верно.

— Ты не… не убил никого.

— Нет, — согласился Смауг. — Хотя в тот день было много смертей, судя по тому, что я видел, но не я был им причиной.

— Почему ты не _рассказал_ мне? Почему ты позволил мне думать…? — Бильбо умолк. В мрачное время войны и после неё Бильбо не отказался бы от толики хороших новостей. И как же изменился Бильбо, если считал таковой новостью то, что великий и ужасный О, Смауг жив!

— Это не входило в мои планы, — ответил Смауг, его голос больше напоминал мягкое урчание. — До последнего момента я хотел разорвать тех воров у Парадных ворот. Но… ты был прав.

— В чём? — изумлённо спросил Бильбо, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту.

— Как могу я называть себя драконом, если мысль о том, что даже единственный кусочек моего сокровища не стоит того, чтобы за него бороться?

Бильбо вернулся мыслями к огромной ужасающей форме Смауга, громадной и величественной, когда он верховодил в своей громадной и величественной сокровищнице. Он сравнил это воспоминание с тем, что видел перед собой: со Смаугом, маленьким и ссутулившимся на груде из старых пёстрых вещей Бильбо. И хоббит не мог принять тот факт, что всё это время думал, что предложил дракону разумную альтернативу.

— Но ты потерял большую его часть.

— То, что я потерял, не было, как ты не уставал настойчиво напоминать, моим, — сказал Смауг. — И то, что я получил взамен, было отдано мне добровольно, и его стоимость равна потере.

Смауг глядел на Бильбо жадно и в то же время нежно. Это было слишком. Бильбо опустился на пол, откинувшись спиной на туалетный столик.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросил он. Неужели Смауг всегда знал? Неужели Бильбо думал, что достаточно умён, чтобы скрыть эту информацию от дракона?

— Я спросил дроздов, воронов и ворон, какие создания живут в норах под землёй, слишком часто едят и знают слишком много историй, и они ответили — ‘хоббиты’. Я спросил, где можно найти хоббитов, и они ответили — ‘в Шире’, - ответил Смауг. — Уже здесь я спросил, какой хоббит достаточно удивителен, чтобы дружить с гномом, эльфом и драконом, и достаточно храбр и умён, чтобы выжить у гоблинов, троллей и пауков, и все они сказали — ‘Это должно быть Сумасшедший Бильбо Бэггинс, где бы он ни был в эти дни.' И вот я здесь.

— Ты говорил с моими соседями? — Бильбо пытался сосредоточиться на мелочах, потому что смириться с более важными вещами прямо сейчас было намного сложнее. — Ты просто… просто пришёл в Шир и… и…

— На мне был плащ, — сказал Смауг. — Я был благоразумен. Никто не видел, как я пришёл сюда. Никто бы даже не узнал, если бы их головы не посетила опрометчивая идея обокрасть тебя.

— Благоразумен, — повторил Бильбо с визгливыми нотками. Он сильно сомневался, что его любопытные соседи не смогли заметить Смауга, что бы он там не думал. Потом он неожиданно вспомнил обожжённую листовку. — Аукцион ...

— Я вмешался, чтобы никого сюда не пустить. Они пришли и начали стучать в твою дверь. Они хотели распродать твои сокровища, — сказал Смауг, хотя под словом ‘твои’ он явно подразумевал ‘мои’. — Что я должен бы делать?

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Бильбо, хотя боялся услышать ответ.

— Я встал у них на пути и зарычал, пока они смертельно не побледнели, а затем я продемонстрировал на примере их маленькой листовки, что случится с ними, если они немедленно не уйдут.

Закрыв лицо руками, Бильбо подавил истеричный смешок, только представив в тот момент их лица. А уж что они, должно быть, говорили о Бильбо сейчас. Хотя не то, чтобы у него осталась хоть какая-нибудь репутация, чтобы о ней печься.

Смауг наклонился ближе к нему и прищурился.

— Ты не доволен, — сказал он. — Почему ты не рад? Разве не этого ты хотел?

— Хотел? — завопил Бильбо. — Ты думаешь, я хотел вернуться и обнаружить дракона, занявшего мой дом?

Он не осознавал, каким подвижным был всё время Смауг — его крылья дёргались, голова и хвост покачивались, а в глазах кружились золотые искорки – пока каждый дюйм Смауга неожиданно не застыл. — Ты поклялся… — начал он, а затем прервал себя.

В воцарившейся долгой неуютной тишине Бильбо опустил руки и пристально посмотрел на Смауга, который в свою очередь, не мигая, смотрел на него.

— Ах, - сказал Смауг. — Значит, твоё слово всё же ничего не значит, как я и думал. — Он напряжённо поднялся – без привычной грации, с тесно прижатыми к телу крыльями – и отошёл от кровати. Затем он покинул спальню и направился к выходу.

Бильбо быстро заморгал, уставившись в пустое пространство, где только что был Смауг, а затем вскочил на ноги и закричал: — Подожди! — Он бросился вперёд и перегородил входную дверь, хоть и знал, что Смаугу не составит труда пройти мимо него. — Подожди. — Бильбо положил ладонь на руку Смауга, почувствовав стальное напряжение под кожей. Смауг перевёл хмурый взгляд на его руку. — По крайней мере… ты должен, по крайней мере, остаться и послушать о моём обратном путешествии, — сказал он.

— Очень хорошо, — огрызнулся дракон, будто соглашался отрезать собственную голову ради удовольствия Бильбо.

Так Бильбо поведал ему о своём путешествии через дикие земли, о времени, проведённом у Беорна, в Темнолесье и в Последнем Пристанище. Он рассказал, как странно было идти в обратном направлении, снова проходить мимо таких мест, как пещера каменных троллей, и гадать, неужели он действительно пережил все эти безумные приключения. Он умолчал обо всем том, что случилось во время войны и потом под горой; истории гномов не принадлежали Смаугу. Но все остальное Бильбо с лёгкостью поведал дракону, и какое же это было облегчение, говорить без необходимости следить за именами, личностями или местами.

Конечно, у него в запасе было слишком много историй, чтобы рассказать их за один день; при наличии такого очарованного слушателя, как Смауг, чьё напряжение постепенно спадало, чем больше говорил Бильбо. Он мог продолжать в том же духе ещё много дней. Что Бильбо и делал, а потом было только справедливо, что Бильбо захотел услышать о путешествии Смауга.

После небольшого поощрения хоббита Смауг поведал, каким странным показалось ему Средиземье, словно прошли две Эпохи, пока Смауг спал в Эреборе, а не всего лишь два века. О том, как в стародавние дни, когда многие земли принадлежали драконам, казалось, что он мог бы облететь весь мир из конца в конец всего несколькими махами крыльев. И поэтому, каким медленным показалось ему недавнее путешествие в его человекоподобной форме, и как непривычно было думать о лесе, реке и холме как помехе на пути, а не всего лишь пролегающим под ним ландшафтом. Под конец Смауг сказал, что Средиземье теперь кажется ему меньше, чем он запомнил. В нём больше не было места драконам.

Когда они не обменивались историями, Смауг продолжал одержимо заносить в каталог всё золото, серебро и безделушки. В свою очередь Бильбо привёл Бэг Энд в порядок, перешил часть одежды под свое похудевшее тело — хотя нормально питаясь, он быстро наберёт более солидный вес — и пополнил кладовую. Смауг предпочитал безнадёжно незамысловатую пищу, и Бильбо достаточно скоро опустил руки на попытки соблазнить его специями, овощами, картофелем и выпечкой и просто оставлял большой кусок сырого мяса, который Смауг жадно заглатывал. Весомые заказы у мясника поднимали большое количество бровей, но Бильбо просто вежливо улыбался в ответ и продолжал в том же духе.

После некоторого колебания он спрятал золотое кольцо за каминной полкой, и хотя расставание с ним потребовало от него усилий, сделав это, Бильбо легче вздохнул. Смауг бросил взгляд на новый тайник, но никак это не прокомментировал. По ночам Бильбо спал в гостевой спальне, не желая поднимать шум по поводу своей кровати, ведь Смауг всё равно уйдет, когда они оба наговорятся и завершат свои истории.

За исключением того, что этого всё не происходило, а некоторыми вечерами они даже не разговаривали — Бильбо уютно устраивался в кресле с накинутым на плечи одеялом, книгой и курительной трубкой, а Смауг дремал перед камином и на каждом мирном выдохе, они выпускали маленькие колечки дыма.

* * *

Однажды вечером, когда Бильбо хотел уйти спать в гостевую комнату, Смауг раздражённо фыркнул и увлёк хоббита вслед за собой в главную спальню. Он то подталкивал, то тащил Бильбо, пока они оба не устроились на покрытой сокровищами постели, дракон свернулся вокруг тела Бильбо, и его огромные крылья накрыли их обоих кожистой завесой, отрезая от комнаты. Хвост дракона надежно обвился вокруг талии Бильбо, а одна из лодыжек дракона зацепилась за его лодыжку. Монеты и подсвечники неудобно впивались в спину Бильбо. Он уставился на крыло над ним и пытался не обращать внимания на разлившееся в груди чувство удовлетворения и дома.

[ ](http://uploads.ru/lt7da.png)

Бэг Энд всегда был слишком большим, чтобы жить в нём одному.

— Если ты остаешься здесь, то будут правила, — сказал Бильбо.

— Я ожидал этого, - ответил Смауг.

— А я ожидаю, что ты будешь следовать каждому из них, — сказал Бильбо.

Смауг поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и его красные глаза — не казавшиеся Бильбо больше такими необычными — прищурились. Хвост крепче обвился вокруг талии хоббита. — Я сохраню то, что было дано мне и теперь моё, — сказал Смауг. — Любой ценой.

— Для начала, — сказал Бильбо, — моя кровать — не гнездо для сокровищ. Я много месяцев мечтал о том, как буду спать не просто в приличной кровати, но в моей приличной кровати. Золото и всё остальное должно отправиться на пол, и если хочешь спать на этой неудобной куче, это твой выбор! И только не на столовом серебре. Оно должно вернуться обратно на кухню.

Дракон продолжал смотреть на него, и Бильбо подумал, что должен был бы бояться — он обсуждал условия жизни с драконом! — но также понимал, что тут нечего было страшиться. Хватка хвоста Смауга ослабла, и он снова улёгся рядом с Бильбо.

Таким образом, Бильбо перечислил все правила, которые смог придумать о том, как себя вести: не есть, не убивать и не вредить соседям Бильбо или кому-либо другому. И об уважении права Бильбо приходить и уходить, как он пожелает. Также никаких планов мести Барду или кому бы то ни было ещё. И Смауг легко с этим согласился, потому что, в конце концов, всё, что хотел дракон, это проводить большую часть времени, лениво валяясь и прижимая к груди сокровища.

Бильбо особо подчеркнул, что больше не должно быть никаких попыток "дружбы". Смауг несколько раз вздохнул в шею Бильбо, а затем сказал: 

— Драконы редко ищут компаньона, и только особи намного моложе меня. Но то, что есть сейчас, не слишком тебя тяготит? Если это тоже против твоих желаний, то так тому и быть. Но я буду… разочарован.

— Это весьма приемлимо, О, Смауг, — уверил его Бильбо, потрепав Смауга за руку. Он улыбнулся своему дракону, и хотя Смауг не улыбнулся в ответ, его поза расслабилась до ленивого удовлетворения, и он начал издавать довольный урчащий звук.

Некоторое время спустя Бильбо размышлял, что жизнь с драконом оказалась не столь ужасной, как он бы себе представлял, если кто-либо задал бы ему такой вопрос несколько месяцев назад. Едва ли она была идеальной, но Бильбо был прагматичным хоббитом и знал, что идеал вообще редко встречается. И драконы, если уж говорить о них, были действительно нелепыми созданиями. Инфантильными, и ревнивыми, и такими самовлюблёнными, что Бильбо представить не мог, как Смауг прожил так долго без хоббита, удовлетворяющего его эго.

Драконы — или, по крайней мере, этот конкретный дракон — были также очаровательными, и весёлыми, и интересными; они были незаменимы в поддержании домашнего тепла и уюта, а также в соревнованиях по дымовым колечкам и отпугивании нежелательных посетителей. И честно говоря, по опыту Бильбо, с ними просто волшебно было спать рядышком.

А ещё Бильбо обнаружил, что за эти дни тяжесть на его сердце стала намного легче, и он совершенно не возражал, что его приключения были далеки от завершения, или, что ничего для него уже не будет прежним.


End file.
